Pajaro Negro
by ReiraUchihaUsui
Summary: "Volveré por ti", era una promesa que él joven Naruto Uzumaki, tenia muy presente en su memoria, un recuerdo que se había vuelto un sueño. Naruto es un chico normal, o tan normal como puede ser ya que tiene la habilidad de ver cosas que los humanos normales, al cumplir 16 años su vida da un giro drástico, al empezar a ser perseguido por los Youkai, solo quieren dos cosas o comerlo
1. Chapter 1 Tengu

Hola hace mucho que no escribo, tengo un crossover que aún no termino de definir del todo razón por la que aún no lo subo, y porque aún no termino el primer capítulo. Se supone que ese sería mi regreso al mundo de los fan fics pero este se atravesó antes y como es una adaptación bueno me es más fácil hacerlo ya que los cambios que hare no serán demasiados.

Esta es una adaptación del manga Black Bird, no sé si lo conozcan o lo hayan leído de no ser así lo recomiendo.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí, sino a su autor Masashi Kishimoto, el manga Black Bird a su autora Kanoko Sakurakoji.

Pareja: SasuNaru (Sasuke x Naruto) si no te gusta el yaoi, recomiendo no seguir leyendo.

 _ **Pájaro Negro**_

 **Capítulo 1.- Tengu**

 __ Sasuke-chan No te vayas_ Decía llorando un pequeño rubio, el chico que tenía enfrente un niño bruno de edad similar, lo miro con ojos tristes._

 __Te prometo que volveré por ti_ Dijo poniendo un dedo en su frene_ Porque tú eres mi…._

La alarma sonó despertando a un joven de aquel sueño, un par de ojos azules miraron un tanto desorientados el lugar donde se hallaba.

Termino de desperezarse y se encamino al baño…

Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, tengo quince años, aunque eso está por cambiar.

_Naruto baja a desayunar_ Escucho que grita mi madre, vivo con mis padres Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, son unos buenos y amorosos padres…

Aunque mama puede llegar a dar miedo cuando se enoja, ya que tiene una fuerza y carácter de temer.

Mi padre es maestro universitario el suele bastante blando y sobre protector conmigo, ambos me cuidan mucho, pero tengo que reconocer que mi padre se pasa un poco.

Una de las razones es porque al parecer de jóvenes tuvieron problemas para casarse incluso mama estuvo a punto de perderme, según me cuenta, pero papa se opuso a ambas familias y finalmente el y mama lograron vivir juntos.

De mis abuelos poco contacto tengo, con el tiempo buscaron el perdón de mis padres y aunque ellos se los dieron no les gusta que conviva mucho con ellos.

Bajo y me encuentro a mama quien me espera con un pastel y una gran caja de regalo…

¡Oh! Lo había olvidado, el día de hoy es mi cumpleaños, hoy cumplo 16 años.

_Feliz cumpleaños hijo_ Dice mama alegre y se lanza para envolverme en un cálido y muy fuerte abrazo.

_Gracias mama_

_Muy bien ahora a soplar las velitas_ Me acerco al pastel, se ve delicioso hay una velita en forma de 16.

_Pero antes_ Mama pone su celular enfrente, y puedo ver una imagen de papa una video llamada.

Papa es un maestro de universidad, pero también es investigador tuvo que salir a un viaje y por esa razón no pudo estar aquí con nosotros.

_Naru-chan_ Escucho lloriquear a mi padre. _Has crecido tanto, mi pequeño bebe_ Lloriqueo, una gota escurrió por la cabeza de mama.

¿He dicho ya que papa es un poco melodramático?

_Y cuando menos lo espere me enterare que tienes una novia o novio y dejaras a tu pobre viejo abandonado_ Enrojecí ante lo dicho por mi padre.

_ ¡Papa! _

_Lo siento, tienes razón jamás harías algo así, bueno espero que pases un feliz cumpleaños y guardes espacio para el día en que tu pobre viejo regrese para festejar contigo_ Dicho eso corto la llamada.

Mama estaba contando para tener paciencia. _Disculpa amor ya sabes cómo es tu padre, mejor pide un deseo y apaga la velita_

Al cerrar los ojos no pude evitar que la imagen de mi sueño más recurrente llegara a mi memoria… _**"Deseo volver a verlo"**_

Después de comer pastel, y un par más de abrazos Sali de casa rumbo al colegio pese a ser muy consentidores mis padres no permiten que falten al colegio.

No puedo evitar rememorar mi sueño, si bien soy chico hace tiempo descubrí que las chicas no me atraen como deberían.

Creo que mis padres lo intuyen ya que suelen hacerme bromas respecto a "novios", aunque más que estar interesado en chicos más correcto es decir que solo pienso en uno.

Él, mi primer amor.

Cuando era pequeño junto a nosotros vivía un chico, el solía jugar conmigo él fue mi primer y único amigo durante mi infancia, hasta que se tuvo que ir. Sin embargo, aún tengo presente esa promesa volveré por ti, volveré para casarnos.

Quizás fue solo una broma infantil yo no tenía mucho conocimiento sobre el matrimonio, y supongo que el tampoco o jamás se habría atrevido a hacer semejante promesa, a un chico.

Pero no puedo evitar soñar, y fantasear con que el regresa y cumple su promesa.

_ ¡NARUTO! _ Escucho el grito de una chica, la voz pertenece a una de mis mejores amigas Sakura.

Corre hacia mí, y me da un fuerte abrazo el cual respondo con gusto después de una infancia difícil es hasta ahora que puedo decir que tengo amigos.

Es un circulo pequeño, pero puedo decir con seguridad que son los mejores amigos que podría tener.

Sakura, Ino, Chouji, Lee, y Kiba. No tarden en llegar todos a mi encuentro, saludándome y felicitándome por mi cumpleaños, entro bromas y risas nos dirigimos hacia nuestro salón el profesor aun no llega así que nos reunimos alrededor de mi asiento.

_Toma, espero que te guste_ Dice mi amiga la pelirosa, y me da una pequeña cajita.

La abro, es una linda pulsera en color naranja con negro, tiene una espiral.

_Muchas gracias Sakura-chan_

-No acapares frentesota, no eres la única que le trajo algo_ Dice la rubia, Ino, quien me extiende un arreglo de girasoles, sé que la flores suelen algo femenino, pero siempre me han gustado bastante los girasoles.

Y así cada uno de mis amigos va dándome un obsequio, Kiba me ha regala un balón de fut bol, a él le encanta ese deporte a mí también sin embargo es difícil que pueda hacer deportes, debido a mi "torpeza"

Chouji me da un boleto para una barbacoa gratis, y Lee un volante en el gimnasio de su padre, ya que dice que me hace falta sacarle provecho a la flor de la juventud.

Pero como repito hacer cualquier cosa deportiva es problemático para mí, la razón la tengo enfrente aunque nadie más que yo puedo verlo.

Desde pequeño puedo ver cosas que nadie más es capaz de ver, pequeños monstros, espíritus y demonios que el ojo humano no es capaz de ver, pero yo sí.

Sobre mi escritorio esta una criatura mezcla entre una tortuga y una gran ave, ya que a su espalda puedo ver un par de alas, no puedo evitar quedar mirándome a la criatura, ya que no sé qué es lo que hará.

_ ¡NARUTO! _ Ino me sacude, y es así como regreso a la realidad.

_Lo siento, ¿decían? _

_ Acaban de anunciar que el profesor no vendrá, así que tenemos horas libres. ¿Quieres ir a la cafetería?, así sirve que festejamos tu cumpleaños.

_Si vamos _ Ni bien me levanto, cuando tropiezo y caigo al suelo.

_ ¡Otra vez! _ Dice mi amigo Kiba, ayudándome a levantarme solo sonrió con vergüenza, y no puedo evitar mirar mal a los espíritus causantes de mi tropiezo, quienes ríen con malicia.

Todo el mundo piensa que soy torpe y tengo tendencia a desmayarme, por ser de salud frágil cuando la realidad es que son los demonios y espíritus quienes me causan esto, suelen hacerme bromas de este tipo siempre atravesándome en mi camino para hacerme caer, halarme el cabello e incluso jalarme y subirse encima de mí, su peso y su presencia hacen que me sienta débil y me desmaye.

Pero no puedo decirle a nadie, ya que me tomarían por loco, de niño lo hacía y es la razón por la que no tenía amigos, me tildaban de raro y loco, por lo que nadie se me acercaba, incluso hay quienes decían que traía mala suerte, lo cierto es que al no poder verlos ni sentir su presencia no se ven afectados por estos, cosa que a mi si me sucede.

No sé a qué se deba este "don", si puede llamársele así aunque más bien lo llamaría maldición, ya que me pierdo muchas cosas por culpa de ellos.

Al levantar mi mirada noto una presencia bastante siniestra, una mujer sin cabeza y sangrando que viene por el pasillo, la visión es tan fuerte que no puedo evitar sentirme enfermo, aunado a los muchos que están enroscados a mi alrededor, no puedo evitar comenzar a ver como si el mundo diera vueltas, ¡NARUTO! Alcanzo a escuchar mi nombre antes de perder la conciencia.

Cuando despierto me doy cuenta que estoy en la enfermería de la escuela, la enfermera una joven mujer de cabello bruno y ojos rojos, me pide que me recueste.

_ Volviste a desmáyate _ Me dice, como lo mencionaba suelo ser cliente frecuente de la enfermería.

_ ¿Estas tomando las vitaminas que te dije? _

_ Si, Kurenai-Sensei _

_ No me lo explico, tus análisis siempre salen bien, se puede decir que eres un muchacho saludable y, sin embargo, tienes esa debilidad que no me explico _

No es la única, todos los doctores se preguntan lo mismo, mis padres me han llevado con varios sigo tomando vitaminas, sin embargo, sigo desmayándome pero yo no puedo decirles que se debe a la presencia de los espíritus que me atormenta ellos no lo entenderían.

_ Como sea, supongo que hoy puedes tomarte el día así que te daré un pase para que te retires _

Dice y me cierra un ojo, yo sonrió y le agradezco al salir me encuentro con mis amigos quienes estaban preocupados yo le restó importancia y les digo que me iré a casa, ellos me hacen prometer que al otro día celebrare con ellos.

Yo les digo que sí, aunque me siento mal en mentirles no tiendo a salir con ellos, porque hasta el momento, aunque los espíritus solo me molestan a mí, eso no indica que ni puedan meterse con ellos y me preocupa lo que puedan hacerles.

Pero el día de hoy esto va a peor, siempre me molestan, pero esto es demasiado no se a que se deba, pero hoy más que de costumbre, observo.

Cada vez me siento más cansado, y encima estos que no me dejan en paz, es extraño. _ Solo un poco más _ Me digo al saber que estoy cerca de casa, sin embargo, algo llama mi atención y es que la casa de junto está abierta, no solo eso unos hombres descargan algunas cajas. Por curiosidad me acerco y puedo notar a un alto chico que está en el jardín mientras observa el cielo.

Alto, fuerte y de cabellos azabaches los cuales terminan en curiosas puntas en la parte de atrás, el voltea hacia mí y se acerca.

Me pongo nervioso, _ Lo siento, no pretendía ser metiche _

_ ¿Naruto? _

_ ¿Me conoces? _

_ ¿No me recuerdas?, Soy Sasuke solía vivir aquí hace unos años, solíamos jugar de pequeños _

_ Eh, entonces tu _

_Espera _ Me dice y le veo espantar a los espíritus que me están molestando _ Tenias varios pegados _ Me dice

_ ¿¡Puedes verlos!? _ Pregunto asombrado.

_ Claro, y por lo que veo aun te siguen molestando. Voy a vivir aquí otra vez, así que hay algún problema llámame _ Me dice y se despide.

Yo camino a mi casa con el corazón desbocado no puedo creerlo, es él ha regresado habrá sido por mí, no creo es decir éramos muy pequeños para que haya regresado tan solo por una tonta promesa.

Pero que tonterías pienso, claro que el no regreso por mí, es absurdo.

_ Naruto, ¿seguro que estas bien?, ¿seguro que no quieres ir a la enfermería o al hospital? _ pregunta mi amiga por enésima vez.

_ No- no te preocupes Sakura-chan estoy bien _

Ella me mira no muy convencida, yo me disculpo diciendo que iré al sanitario, el día de hoy las cosas han empeorado me persiguen con mayor avidez, parece que hay más que en días anteriores, sin poder evitarlo termino tropezando por las escaleras, la caída no es peor porque alguien la evita.

_ Gracias _ Miro al frente y no puedo evitar sonrojarme, Kimimaro – senpai es muy popular y guapo.

_ Uzumaki, ¿Verdad? _

_ Si _

_ Ven, vallamos al patio necesitas un poco de aire _

Salimos al patio, y al salir efectivamente puedo respirar mejor, estoy por darle las gracias, pero noto algo raro en el sus ojos, se ven raros, además que me mira fijamente.

_ ¿Te han dicho que hueles muy bien? _ Pregunta acercándose a mí, por instinto me alejo algo me dice peligro, intenta acercarse de nuevo pero lo empujo y decido correr pero esas estúpidas cosas hacen que tropiece de nuevo.

El rostro amable de Kimimaro se transforma, saca un exacto de su bolsillo y me hace un corte en el cuello.

_ Tks, no es tan profundo como pensé bueno no importa de todos modos voy a comerte_

_ ¿Vas a comerme? _ Pregunto desconcertado.

_ No sabes nada, ¿verdad?, tu eres el alimento de nosotros los globins una vez cada 100 años un humano como tu nacerá, si un globin bebe tu sangre vivirá por mucho más tiempo, si come tu cuerpo tendrá juventud eterna y si se casa contigo le traerás prosperidad a su clan _ Dice con una sonrisa sádica, pero de qué habla está loco.

_ ¿Casarse conmigo?, pero que mierda dices ¡soy un chico! _ Le grito

_ Jajaja de verdad que no sabes nada, tu eres especial puedes tener descendencia, pero bueno no es algo que me interese yo solo voy a comerte _ Dice y su cara parece la de un loco, y ¡lo es!

¿De donde habrá sacado semejante tontería?, no tengo tiempo de pensar en ello echo a correr y el me persigue, no sé cuánto tiempo corrí pero al fin me detuve me siento agotado, sin contar las veces que me caí aunque creo que lo he perdido.

No puedo evitar pensar en él, Sasuke, al fin lo he encontrado de nuevo no sé porque pienso en él.

_ Al fin te encontré _ Me dice Kimimaro. _ Pensaste que podrías escapar de mi _

Me dice con una sonrisa cínica, eso solo me hace enojar estoy asustado pero no lo demostrare. _ El gatito tiene agallas _ Parece divertirse.

Se abalanza contra mí, pero yo lo esquivo, de nuevo arremete contra mí pero esta vez le espero y sorprendiéndolo le asesto un golpe en la mejilla, sonrió ante eso pero el gusto me dura poco una expresión de furia cruza su rostro, esta vez es más rápido que yo y con una fuerza sobre humana me estampa contra la pared.

_ Esta vez no podrás escapar _ Es muy fuerte, aun así no se lo dejare tan fácil me retuerzo, pataleo y peleo.

Pese a mis esfuerzos no logro zafarme y justo, cuando el infeliz está a punto de estampar sus dientes contra mi piel, siento como alguien lo arrastra lejos de mí.

_ Aleja tus sucias manos de mi prometido _ Esa voz, miro hacia arriba y ahí sentado en la barda esta Sasuke su cabello azabache se mueve al compás del viento, lleva la camisa desabotonada dejando ver su trabajado cuerpo, un collar con una pluma negra cuelga de su cuello, sus negros ojos fríos observan a Kimimaro, quien al verlo abre los ojos y por primera vez puedo ver miedo en sus ojos.

De un saldo imposible llega al piso, y se pone delante de mí, me mira. _ Lamento haber llegado tarde pero ya estoy aquí _ Me dice yo aun, sigo sin palabras hasta que caigo en cuenta de lo que dijo, estoy por decir algo, pero Kimimaro se adelanta.

_ Tu eres… _

_ Soy Uchiha Sasuke, líder del clan Tengu y él es Naruto mi prometido –

Un par de hermosas alas negras se asoman por su espalda.

ESPERA, ¿PERO QUE MIERDA ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?.

 _ **Continuara…..**_


	2. Chapter 2 Prometido

Y aquí estamos con el segundo capítulo, honestamente no sé cuántos capítulos valla a tener ya que aunque el manga original tiene 73 capítulos, con los pequeños cambios que he hecho puede que salgan más o menos todo dependerá, bueno vamos al capítulo.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a su autor Masashi Kishimoto; el manga Black Bird pertenece a su autora Kanoko Sakurakoji.

Pareja: SasuNaru

 _ **Pájaro Negro**_

 **Capitulo II: Prometido**

"Alas negras" _ Eres un Tengu*_ El rostro aterrorizado de Kimimaru tengo que reconocer que me causo satisfacción, con una velocidad sobre humana Sasuke ya lo tenía tomado del cuello.

_ Para un ser tan insignificante como tú, un pequeño pez que no tiene cuerpo tu nivel no se compara con el mío que soy el líder de todo mi clan _

_ Perdóname, no me mates _ Suplico

_ Crees que después de haber herido a Naruto te dejare con vida _ Y sin miramientos apretó el cuello del contrario, una especie de humo salió por su boca y este cayó al suelo.

Sasuke le miro despectivo por un momento _ Ese tipo pronto despertara _ para después girarse hacia mí.

Yo aún no me lo podía creer el chico aquel con el que tanto había soñado, era un Globin*, y no cualquier globin un Tengu.

_ Ahora, déjame ver esa herida _

_ ¿Eres Medico o algo así? _

_ No, pero puedo curarla _

_ No te preocupes puedo ir al hospital _ Necesitaba salir de ahí, estaba demasiado abrumado por lo que había sucedido aun no entendía del todo que es lo que pasaba, pero sin hacer caso de mis palabras Sasuke se acercó y comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa provocando un ligero sonrojo.

_ ¡Ey! No me escuchas, te dije que está bien que yo iré al hospital o algo _ Dije quitando sus manos de mi camisa, y tratando de cubrirme.

_ ¿Y qué les dirás? _ Por segunda vez me vi aprisionado contra el muro, aunque en esta ocasión no me molesto demasiado.

_Espera, ¿Qué? _ Intentaba forcejear con él, sin embargo sin ser demasiado rudo me superaba en fuerza

_ No demorare mucho, quizás duelo un poco puedes cerrar los ojos _ Dijo con una sonrisa socarrona, se acercó a mi cuerpo y comenzó a… estaba

¿Me estaba lamiendo la herida? Sin poder evitarlo cerré los ojos, efectivamente dolía un poco pero también se sentía caliente, era una sensación cálida, no era desagradable al contrario, a pesar del dolor se sentía… bien.

Pero no, ¡no estaba nada bien! lo empuje, un enorme sonrojo cubría mis mejillas de eso estaba seguro. _ ¿Qué te pasa? _

_ Te estaba curando _ Dijo como si nada

Mire y efectivamente la herida había desaparecido. _ ¿Cómo hiciste eso? -

_ Nuestra saliva puede curarte _ Extendió su mano hacia mí, y me envolvió en un abrazo _ Tranquilo no pienso comerte _ Dijo _ Aunque estos sí que podría comerlos _

El muy… descarado estaba sobando mi trasero _ Eres un… ¡Maldito pervertido! _ Dije dándole un buen golpe que lo mando lejos.

Estúpido…

 **Xxxxxxxx**

" _Si se casan contigo, traerán prosperidad a su clan"_

Esas palabras no dejaban de dar vueltas en mi cabeza, aunque Sasuke había regresado y decía ser "mi prometido", eso no quitaba el hecho de quera un globin, y encima el líder de los Tengu, solo quería casarse conmigo porque le traería prosperidad a su clan, no porque lo quisiera realmente.

Suspiro, pero lo he decido no pienso casarme con ningún demonio mucho menos un salido pervertido como ese.

" _Cada 100 años un humano como tu nacerá, conocido como "La Senka"; tu sangre, y cuerpo son capaces de dotar de juventud, poder y longevidad a los demonios como nosotros. Quien coma tu carne se volverá inmortal, quien beba tu sangre su vida se prolongara, y quien se case contigo traerá prosperidad a su clan"_

" _Pero… soy un chico"_

" _No hay problema, eres especial y eres capaz de dar vida"_

" _Estas completamente loco, ¿cómo podría yo tener hijos? ¡No tengo como!"_

" _Claro que puedes, podemos intentarlo en este momento. Eres la fuente la inmortalidad, lo que paso hoy volverá a suceder y se pondrá peor, tú decides ser comido y morir, o dormir conmigo y convertirte en mi esposo"_

Pero yo estaba decidido, no pensaba convertirme ni en una ni en otra. Ni seré alimento ni me casare con ningún demonio, yo elegiré mi propio destino.

_ Tierra llamando a Naruto _ Escucho la voz de Kiba _ ¿Qué te pasa, has estado muy distraído? _

_ Nada ya saben cómo soy de distraído _ Le digo con una pequeña sonrisa

_ Si tú lo dices. Estamos hablando de que hoy presentaran al nuevo maestro de Matemáticas, y que esperemos que no sea un pesado _

_ ¿Habrá nuevo maestro de matemáticas?, ¿Qué paso con el señor Fujimoto? _

_ Se jubiló así que quedo la vacante y hoy entrara uno nuevo, pero ya lo habían comentado. ¿En qué mundo vives? _

_ Lo siento, no puse atención. Cambiando de tema Lee, ¿tu padre es experto en artes marciales verdad? _

-Sí, de hecho te regale un pase para asistir a nuestro dojo y tener un mes de clases gratuitas _

_ Quiero tomarlas _ Estaba decido, no sería el débil alimento de un monstruo soy un chico no una chica débil que necesite protección me defenderé yo mismo, y le demostrare a ese engreído que no necesito de él.

Justo en ese momento entro el director de la escuela, nos acomodamos en nuestros asientos.

_ Jóvenes como saben tenemos a un nuevo profesor de matemáticas, es un joven prometedor y sobresaliente les pido le den la bienvenida al profesor Uchiha Sasuke _

Esto definitivamente no podía ser, pero ahí estaba entrando con aire arrogante y serie ese estúpido Tengu.

El director siguió explayándose sobre la maravillosa trayectoria del profesor, las chicas a mi alrededor comenzaron a murmurar sobre lo guapo que era, y a suspirar enamoradas. ¡Ja! Si supieran lo que es en realidad dudo mucho que lo hicieran.

El muy desgraciado no dejaba de mirarme, y aunque intentaba ignorarlo podía sentir la intensidad de su mirada, pero no pensaba dejarme le mire con desafío y fiera, pero el maldito tan solo se rio.

El resto de la clase paso sin mayor contratiempo, salvo el hecho de que era la materia que peor se me daba y el nuevo profesor no me lo hacía fácil, sin embargo al menos por la clase de hoy me dejo en paz.

Iba caminando por los pasillos, cuando sentí como alguien me jalaba y me abrazaba por atrás, y seguido comenzaba a sobar mi trasero.

_ ¿Hoy si me dejaras abrazarte? _

_ ¡Idiota! _ Dije antes de girarme y darle tremendo golpe.

_ Antes no eras así _ Dijo con aura deprimente. _ No entiendo por qué te molestas, si serás mi esposo y haremos más que eso _

_ No pienso casarme ni contigo, ni con ningún demonio si llego a pensar si quiera en casarme será con un humano _

_ Aunque no lo quieras es nuestro destino, tarde o temprano nos casaremos _ Dijo y me dejo ahí.

Estaba molesto porque quisieran disponer de mi vida, y futuro a su antojo pero lo que más me molestaba era el hecho de que yo le había esperado tanto y el solo deseaba casarse conmigo para que yo le trajera prosperidad a su clan.

 **xxxxxxxx**

Durante los días que siguieron el pervertido de Sasuke siguió acosando, sin embargo no sé si por su presencia (despedía un aura poderosa, intimidante) pero en la escuela los espíritus ya no me acosaban tanto.

Por las tardes acudía al dojo de Lee, tenía conocimientos básicos pues de pequeño papa me llevaba a entrenar porque tenía que defenderme ya que se metían mucho conmigo.

Así que no me fue muy difícil aprender, estaba decidido a hacerme fuerte.

Pero como todo lo bueno no puede durar siempre, cierto día…

_ El profesor Uchiha es tan guapo _ Suspiraba mi amiga Ino

_ Sí, es el hombre perfecto _ Secundaba Sakura

_ Bah, es un amargado no sé qué le ven _ Decía Kiba, yo le daba la razón estúpido y sensual Uchiha, quise decir arh malditos pensamientos que me traicionaban.

Justo en ese momento todos empezaron a murmurar… ¡Que hermosa!, mire hacia donde todos miraban y vi a una hermosa chica de cabellos azules, piel blanca, esbelta figura y unos extraños pero bellos ojos dorados.

Había algo en ella que me inquietaba, al igual que las demás chicas parecía suspirar por el Uchiha.

_ ¿Quién es ella? _

_ Es Konan Doujouji, es nuestra compañera desde el ciclo pasado Naruto que despistado _

Era extraño no la recordaba, podía jurar que era la primera vez que la veía.

Sin embargo deje de mirarla cuando me percate que de que los espíritus volvían a rodearme, cuando Sasuke no estaba cerca estos volvían a aparecer, su presencia los alejaba pero cuando él se iba las cosas volvían a lo de antes.

Konan se acercó a nosotros. _ Joven Naruto me gustaría hablar con usted me podría permitir unos momentos _ Sus modales educados, me hicieron sentir que sería una grosería decirle que no así que acepte.

Caminamos al patio una vez solo, ella tomo mi mano. _ Joven Naruto, ¿Qué relación tienes con el Profesor Sasuke? _

_ ¿Yo? ninguna él solo es el profesor de matemáticas no sé porque piensas que pueda haber algo más _ Dije algo nervioso, ¿Habrá visto cuando el pervertido intentaba meterme mano?

_ Me alegro de escucharlo, sabes la verdad es que yo… estoy enamorada de él, nuestras familias con amigas sabes y se espera que algún día nos casemos _

Aquello dolió, no puedo negarlo de alguna manera mi tonto corazón seguía empecinado en querer a aquel demonio, pero entonces ¿Por qué Sasuke decía que yo era su prometido?, aquello no tenía sentido.

_ Y quería pedirte que no te acercaras mucho a él, es una alivio saber que no eres un admirador mas _

_ Claro que no, como te mencione es solo mi profesor _ Un incómodo silencio se instaló, hasta que el protagonista de aquella charla apareció.

_ Señorita Doujouji, podría venir un momento _ La llamo Sasuke, y sin mirarme se fue con ella.

Yo me quede ahí incomodo, y con un molesto dolor en el corazón.

Ya en el salón, Uchiha me mando a llamar pero no fui si ya tenía a Konan para que me buscaba a mí.

A la hora de la salida pude notar que aquellos espíritus de nuevo me atormentaban, me sentía cansado además que ya me habían hecho tropezar un par de veces.

Justo en ese momento me encontré a Konan por el patio.

_ Oh, Joven Naruto que bueno verte _ Se acercó a mí.

_ Señorita Konan _ Salude respetuosamente.

_ No seas tan formal, me gustaría que fuéramos amigos _ Sonrió, y yo le regrese la sonrisa algo forzada.

_ ¿Sucede algo?, ¿Estas preocupado por lo que hable con Sasuke-sama? _

_ No, no para nada _

_ ¿Quieres saber lo que hablamos? , acércate _

Sin poder evitarlo lo hice.

_ ESTUPIDO _ Dijo y acto seguido pude sentir una mordida en mi cuello.

Al momento caí al suelo, mi cuerpo se paralizo y podía sentir como la herida ardía era como un fuego que comenzaba a extenderse.

_ Jajajaja, muere el veneno que acabo de inyectarte correrá por todo tu cuerpo y como eres mi amigo una vez que mueras te comeré _

Su cabello ahora suelo le caía largo, sus ojos eran rojos, y podía apreciarse un par de colmillos.

_ Soy un monstruo también, y esta es mi verdadera forma soy del Clan Doujouji el clan de las serpientes _ Se acercó a mí y tomo mi mentón, yo le veía con repulsión. _ Si me como a Naruto, obtendré juventud eterna y el Joven Sasuke será mío mato dos pájaros de un tiro. Porque de verdad quiero al Joven Sasuke _

_ Poderosos y hermosos monstruos como él no se ven muy seguido, gracias por no acercarte a Sasuke de esta manera tengo tiempo de comerte antes de que el corra hasta aquí _

 _Sasuke…_ sin poder evitarlo ese pensamiento acudió a mí, estaba llorando de la rabia y la impotencia me había esforzado mucho para ya no ser presa de estos malditos demonios y sin embargo había bajado la guardia y ahora estaba a punto de morir.

Sasuke… no quería depender de él pero en estos momentos en verdad deseaba que viniera.

_ ¿Correr?, Yo vuelo, tú serpiente blanca _ El tengu estaba arriba del árbol que estaba sobre nosotros, el rostro de Konan dibujo la sorpresa que sintió en ese momento. _ Te dije que te mataría si le hacías algo a Naruto _ Y en suspiro ya la había tomado de los cabellos haciendo que ella se quejara.

_ Eres muy cruel, tú conoces mis sentimientos _ lloriqueo la serpiente.

_ Te dije que yo no tengo ningún interés en ti, ni en nadie más. El único que me interesa es Naruto _

Mi corazón latió con fuerza ante la confesión, y Konan lloro aún más.

_ Bueno Naruto morirá si no lo atiendes rápido, el veneno está corriendo por su cuerpo _ Dijo y sonrió. _ No hay antídoto para mi veneno, la única solución es succionarlo pero mi veneno es más efectivo en monstruos por lo que si no tienes cuidado podrías morir, ¿Qué harás Sasuke? _

Sasuke la miro con frialdad y soltó su pelo con rudeza, haciendo que la serpiente tropezara ella le miro con los ojos llorosos, pero había ese deje de triunfo en su mirar.

Sasuke podría morir, yo no quería que eso pasara. Él se acercó a mi desnudo mi hombro con la intención de chupar.

_ ¡NO! _ Dije con la poca fuerza que pude, no quería que el muriera.

Pero el no hizo caso de mi suplica, acerco sus labios y comenzó a succionar, Jadee aquello dolía.

No solo dolía, también ardía. Mi cuerpo quemaba sentía que no sería capaz de resistir aquello, Konan seguía ahí mirando con incredulidad y con cierto dolor en sus ojos, deje de ponerle atención sentía que perdería el conocimiento en cualquier momento.

Pero resistí, y para mi alegría Sasuke también.

_ ¿Estás bien? _ Pregunto

_ Si, ¿y tú? _

_ Algo como esto no será capaz de matarme _

Miramos hacia donde Konan debería estar, pero esta ya no se encontraba.

_ Ella escapo _

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

Ese día me esforcé aún más en mis clases, no quería que me volvieran a tomar con la guardia baja, aun me preguntaban cuántos más vendría, Sasuke me lo había advertido sin embargo no había querido creerle del todo, pero hoy lo comprobé.

"Es mi verdadera apariencia" ojos rojos, cabello largo, colmillos. Konan había cambiado y sin embargo seguía siendo hermosa, era una combinación entre fascinante y peligrosa.

Mire por mi ventana la luna estaba roja, algo más llamo mi atención mirando fijamente sobre el tejado de la casa vecina había un hombre, tenía una larga melena azabache. Sus ojos eran color rojo, y cubriendo su boca había una especie de mascara en forma de pico*, esta asemejaba el pico de un cuervo.

Sus majestuosas alas negras, sobresalían por su espalda. Me miro unos momentos antes de emprender el vuelo.

Aunque lucia diferente no me cabía duda, ese hombre era….

 _ **Sasuke…**_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

El día de hoy el aire lucia más puro, y casi no había espíritus como en días anteriores. Konan no asistió a la escuela pregunte por ella, pero es como si jamás hubiera asistido.

Sasuke tampoco vino a la escuela no que me preocupe por el pero, supongo que al tener la costumbre de estar molestando a mi alrededor me extraña no verlo.

Fui al dojo del padre de Lee, aunque solo me quede un rato me dirigí a mi casa pero al pasar por la de Sasuke sin poder evitarlo me desvié hacia allá, la puerta estaba abierta por lo que entre.

_ Hola _ Salude.

_ Bienvenido Príncipe _ Me saludo un pequeño, tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos negros.

_ ¿Príncipe? _ Pregunte

_ Si, como usted será el esposo del amo Sasuke es correcto llamarlo príncipe _

_ Yo jamás me casaré con Sasuke _ Dije un poco exaltado, el pequeño comenzó a llorar.

Aunque es tierno, es un monstruo me recordaba a mí mismo.

_ Venga príncipe, le mostrare el lugar _ Le seguí.

_ Sasuke, ¿está enfermo? _

_ No, solo está más cansado de lo normal _

Me llevo a la habitación del bastardo, al llegar le encontré profundamente dormido. _ Anoche llego muy tarde, estuvo haciendo limpieza y se cansó _ explico.

_ ¿Limpieza? _ se refiere a los espíritus, ¿es esa la razón por la que hoy no había demasiados?

_ Si, normalmente no tiene problemas con ello pero ayer parecía afectado por algo como si algo le hiciera daño _

El veneno vino a mi mente, no olvido que Konan dijo que Sasuke se vería afectado por el veneno y aunque él lo negó podría ser que si le afecto después de todo.

Me sentí culpable, ya que aunque solo fuera porque deseaba que yo le diera prosperidad a su clan él se había arriesgado por mí.

No me había dado cuento que estaba despierto, hasta que sentí la intensa mirada bruna hacia mí.

_ Puedes retirarte Konohamaru _

_ Si amo, siéntanse en casa _ me dijo a mí, y se retiró.

_ ¿Estás bien? _ Pregunte para romper el silencio.

_ Si, ¿Y tú? _ pude notar que su mirada me miraba con calidez

_ También pero, ¿estás seguro que el veneno no te afecto? _

_ No, solo no tuve ganas de ir hoy a la escuela es todo _

No me lo creí del todo, pero decidí no insistir. Aunque solo me quieras por ser el novio que trae prosperidad, ¿Por qué llegar tan lejos solo por protegerme?

Aquella apariencia siniestra, inquietante y tan hermosa a la vez. ¿Es tu verdadera forma? Debería estar asustado por ello, pero la verdad es que no lo estaba.

Estaba sumido en mis pensamientos que no me había percatado que nuevamente me estaba tocando el trasero.

Ese estúpido tengu salido, le pegue de nuevo y lo deja ahí tirado me fui sin despedirme del pequeño Konohamaru pero es que ese idiota me sacaba de quicio.

_ ¿Amo Sasuke? _

_ Que extraño, soñé que Naruto había venido a visitarme y me golpeaba que bueno que solo fue un sueño _

_ Si, que bueno _

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_ ¿Eh?, ¿ya tienes novia? _ Me pregunto Sasuke al otro día

_ Si, es una chica y humana _

Era verdad hoy por la mañana una chica de un grado inferior se me confeso y yo acepte, la verdad no me gustaba pero necesitaba demostrarle a Sasuke y a mí mismo que no necesitaba de ese Uchiha pervertido.

_ Si te dejo solo los monstruos te molestaran, ¿no entiendo porque te molestas? Lo hago por tu propio bien. Te dije que te protegería siempre _

Si, solo porque soy el novio que traerá prosperidad.

_ Yo no puedo estar con un chico, menos un demonio ya te dije solo puedo amar a una chica humana _ Casi me muerdo la lengua, mentiroso, mentiroso me gritaba mi mente._ Soy bastante popular, ¿sabes? Tanto con chicas como chicos _ Dije presuntuoso aunque no sé, ni porque lo dije.

_ Solo hay dos clases de personas que se te declararían, los que han sido poseídos por monstruos y los que son estúpidos _

_ ¡Estúpido! _ Quise pegarle, pero me evito.

_ Al menos guarda tu virginidad para mi _

_ ¡Nuca! Me oyes, nunca me tendrás _

Contrario a lo que pensé, solo sonrió. _ Ya veremos _

Durante el resto del día intente pasarlo con mi novia, pero no dejamos de tener accidentes digo dejamos porque de alguna manera también la molestaban a ella aunque ella nunca los noto.

Pero yo si, por intentar protegerla me caí de la escaleras, me corte ya que unos vidrios se rompieron "misteriosamente" y justo fueron a dar donde estábamos.

Termine en la enfermería de nuevo, y durante todo el día Sasuke me ignoro.

Fui a mis clases de nuevo, pero casi me lesiono ya que los espíritus me molestaban mucho nuevamente.

Este día no ha sido mejor, estaba con Minako mi novia cuando a ella se le ocurrió llevarme a un lugar especial.

_ Y, ¿qué te parece? _ Dijo señalando la azotea, de todos los lugares tenía que elegir este.

_ Bueno la verdad, es que no me gustan mucho las alturas _ Dije con nervios, era verdad.

_ Vamos, acércate un poco no te parece que es un lugar en el que podemos estar solos ya sabes _ Dijo con coquetería.

Me puse nervioso casi no había querido besarla, y la verdad es que no me llamaba la atención hacerlo, me dije a mismo que eran los nervios pero que tarde o temprano aprendería a quererla era terco y no me rendía.

Me acerque a la orilla como ella lo pidió, craso error. Uno de los espíritus me jalo y comencé a caer.

_ ¡NARUTO! _ grito Minako, espera un poco iré a pedir ayuda.

Si cuando quieras, creí que esta vez sí era mi fin sin embargo jamás toque el suelo y si pude sentir como que volaba abrí los ojos y pude ver a Sasuke quien había sacado sus alas y me llevaba en sus brazos.

Quise gritarle que me soltara, y que no me cargara como si fuera una chica pero estaba tan asustado y agradecido por partes iguales, que no me queje.

Me llevo volando un poco, odiaba volar y se lo hice saber pero cuando se dio una pirueta bastante violenta no pude evitar gritar.

_ ¡BASTA! _ Grite _ Bájame por favor _

_ No temas, no voy a soltarte. Jamás te dejare caer solo quería castigarte un poco _ Bajamos poco a poco y con delicadeza al suelo. _ Quiero que aprendas, que no puedes vivir sin mí _ Me sostuvo en un fuerte abrazo, y esta vez no me negué a lo que mi propio cuerpo y corazón deseaban.

Sus palabras eran frías, pero su abrazo era muy cálido y gentil.

Recuerdo muy poco lo que sucedió después, me llevo a mi casa y de ahí casi todo se vuelve confuso. Solo puedo recordar, caricias gentiles, besos.

Sasuke en mi cuarto

Sasuke en mi cama

Sasuke abriendo mi pijama, besando y pasando su lengua por mi cuelo, por mi pecho, y yo jadeando y gimiendo vergonzosamente.

Sasuke bajando mi pantalón, y pasando su boca para besar y chupar por mi ombligo, mis piernas y muy, muy cerca de mi…

Desperté sobresaltado, solo fue un sueño, solo eso. Pero qué tipo de sueños esto teniendo seguro solo fueron las emociones del día, si solo eso.

Al siguiente día corte con Minako, ¿A quién engañaba? No la quería, y no podría hasta que arrancara estos sentimientos por el Uchiha bastardo, lo que sería difícil si se toma en cuenta que lo amo desde que éramos niños.

Al bañarme me di cuenta de algo mis heridas estaban curadas, eso solo significaba una cosas que aquello no fue de todo un sueño. ¡Estúpido Uchiha pervertido!

Me dirigí a su casa, lo encontré desayunado muy pancho junto con Konohamaru.

_ ¡Príncipe! _ Exclamo este último al verme. _ ¿Quiere desayunar con nosotros? _

No quería ser grosero con el pobre pequeño pero mi atención estaba en el Uchiha que estaba como si nada. _ ¿Curaste mis heridas? _

_ Oh, ¿estabas herido? _ Dijo como si nada.

_ ¡Claro que si lo sabes! _ Pero ese solo se encogió de hombros y decidió ignorarme.

Salimos juntos para dirigirnos a la escuela, a pesar de todo no era un silencio molesto.

_No sabía que no te gustara volar, de pequeño te encantaba _ Me dijo

_ ¿Bromeas? Lo odio _ Le mire con escepticismo aunque lo cierto es que, por alguna razón las memorias que tenia de nosotros estaban borradas era poco lo que recordaba, y lo más lúcido era la promesa que me hizo de volver para casarse conmigo.

_ Qué raro, quizás te quedo un trauma ya que una vez te me caíste _

Le mire mal, pero el muy maldito solo sonrió.

_ Recuerdo muy poco de lo que vivimos de pequeños _ Dije con cierta melancolía

_ Bueno quizás es porque eras muy joven, nos separamos por 10 años. Aunque en mi caso no hay un solo día en que olvidara lo que paso _ Me miro tan intensamente que me sonroje.

En ese momento lo vi ponerse frente a mí de manera protectora elevo su mano atrapando una especia de llama que disipo de manera tranquila, pero más llamas comenzaron a rodearnos.

_ ¡KONOHAMARU! _ llamo

_ Si amo, el pequeño se apresuró volando y con un cuenco con agua apago el fuego.

_ No seas flojo Konohamaru, debes utilizar jutsus _

_ Lo se amó, pero quería aprovechar para regar las plantas _

_ No te asustes, Naruto. El ataque no iba dirigido a ti _ Se giró hacia unos de los arboles _ Sal de una vez _ Dijo con voz fría.

Un joven salió del árbol

_ Ese fue solo un saludo, pero ser capaz de disipar mi fuego así eres realmente bueno _ Dijo el chico, vestía el mismo uniforme que yo. Cabello plateado, ojos dorados, belleza sobre humana. Solo podía ser una cosa.

Un demonio, un zorro para ser específico. ¿Por qué atacaría a Sasuke directamente?, hasta donde sé al que quieren comerse es a mí.

_ Un gusto conocerte al fin Joven Naruto. Me llamo Kuzunoha Shuuhei, por favor cásate conmigo _ Dijo y me giño un ojo.

¿QUE DEMINIOS? De donde ha salido este loco….

 _ **CONTINUARA….**_

Bueno aquí tenemos el segundo capítulo, rápido ¿verdad? No se acostumbren honestamente no sé qué tanto me permita avanzar mi trabajo, y cosas personales que tengo que hacer pero tratare de escribir los domingos y tratar de actualizar si no es ese día los lunes.

Apareció un nuevo personaje, honestamente no tuve a quien poner de Shuuhei por eso tome al mismo personaje del manga.

*Tengu: Es un tipo de criatura perteneciente al folclore religioso **japonés**. ... A pesar de que fueron nombrados de un demonio chino de apariencia similar a un Tiangou, la forma original de los **tengu** era la de un ave de rapiña y eran representados con características humanas y aves.

*Globin/Yokai: son una clase de criaturas o demonios pertenecientes al folclore japonés. Algunos tienen partes animales, partes humanas, o partes de los dos, tales como los _Kappa_ y _Tengu_. Los Yōkai son generalmente más poderosos que los seres humanos, y debido a esto, tienden a actuar con arrogancia sobre los mortales. Los Yōkai también tienen valores diferentes de los seres humanos, y cuando estos entran en conflicto pueden conducir a la enemistad. Ellos son generalmente invulnerables al ataque humano, pero pueden ser derrotados por monjes budistas con la bendición de Buda, conocidos como Onmyōji.

*Mascara: En su verdadera forma, los tengu usan una especia de cubre bocas con forma de pico. Esta es solo decorativa ya que es removible.


	3. Chapter 3 Demonio Zorro

Vamos por el tercer capítulo, ya haciendo cuentas mi plan es que el fic sea de 36 a 37 capítulos, pero nada es seguro; por lo pronto aquí vamos por el tercero.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a su autor Masashi Kishimoto; el manga Black Bird y sus personajes pertenecen a su autora Kanoko Sakurakoji.

Pareja: SasuNaru

 _ **Pájaro Negro**_

 **Capitulo III: Demonio Zorro**

_ ¡Wow! ¿Quién es él? _

_ Es tan genial _

_ ¿El solo ha estado aquí un solo día y ya sale con el grupo de Takizawa Senpai? _

_ ¡Es Kuzunoha!, Es un estudiante de intercambio _

Mire hacia el chico de atractivos ojos dorados, me sorprendí al día siguiente cuando Kuzunoha se presentó en el colegio, por su puesto su buena apariencia había ayudado para que se volviera popular de inmediato.

_ ¿Ah? ¡Naruto-chan! _ Como un torbellino Kuzunoha vino corriendo hacia mí. - ¿A dónde vas?, ¿ya desayunaste? _ Extendió los brazos en un amago de darme un abrazo, y brillaba, brillaba demasiado.

_ ¡No te me acerques! _ Di un paso atrás intentando alejarme, entonces me topé con la pared, una pared firme pero caliente.

_ Uzumaki-San, le pedí que viniera a mi oficina a la hora del almuerzo _ La pared, que no era otro que Sasuke me sostuvo unos segundos antes de soltarme, inevitablemente me sonroje.

_ Es, Uchiha-sensei _

_ Cuando esos dos están juntos sus auras son cegadoras _

Las chicas los observaban con embelesamiento, pero estaban celosas de mi como si yo deseara esto, solo quería ser un chico normal como los demás, jugar, enamorarme de una chica, estudiar para médico., ¡No ser el esposo de un Youkai!

Y es que los dos chicos más guapos del instituto deseaban ser mis novios, claro que eso se debía a que desde que cumplí 16 los demonios están detrás de mí ya sea para ser mi esposos y les provea poder ilimitado o ser su alimento y darles juventud eterna.

¡Yuju! Que fortuna la mía.

_ Sensei, he escuchado que usted se reúne muy seguido con Naruto-chan, ¿a qué se debe esto? _ Pregunto Kuzunoha con malicia.

_ Es verdad, pero hay una sola razón, y es el promedio en este examen _ El muy bastardo de Sasuke señalo mi examen de matemáticas, el cual tenía un promedio de 14.

_ Naruto-chan, es tonto _ Dijo sombrío el zorro.

¡Estúpidos!, ¿Qué? No soy bueno con las matemáticas ni que fuera el único, le arrebate mi examen al Uchiha y lo triture.

_ Naruto, que rompas el examen no desaparece el hecho de que eres terriblemente malo en matemáticas _

_ ¡Bastardo!, solo soy malo en matemáticas, solo en eso _

_ Por eso te hiciste maestro de matemáticas, ¡Que pervertido Uchiha-sensei! _ Dijo con burla Kuzunoha, Sasuke solo rio con presunción así que el muy maldito lo sabía , cual era mi debilidad.

_ Ahora tú _ Me tomo de la mano y me jalo _ Vienes conmigo _

_ Es- espera _

Y pensar que todo comenzó el día de ayer.

_ Naruto-chan, ¡Cásate conmigo! _ Nuevamente el aterrador Zorro Demonio, sin decir agua va lanza aquella propuesta.

_ ¡Ni hablar! _

_ ¡Eh!, ¿Por qué? , ¿¡Sera que ustedes ya lo hicieron!? _

_ ¡Hacer que! _

_ Bueno si, de hecho Naruto y yo tenemos un acuerdo _

_ Acuerdo mis… no me casare con ninguno de los dos. No pienso casarme con un demonio que solo me quiere usar para que su clan prospere _ Dije con molestia, estaba cansado de que decidieran por mí, solo yo puedo decidir con quién me casare.

_ Pero lo entiendes, ¿Verdad? _ Dijo Kuzunoha enseriándose de pronto _ Los demonios siempre te perseguirán, a menos que tengas un poderoso demonio que te proteja, morirás _

Inevitablemente temblé, claro que lo sabía era consiente que si últimamente no me molestaban tanto no se debía tanto a lo fuerte que me había vuelto, si no que era gracias a la fuerte presencia de Sasuke que habían dejado de molestarme tanto, cuando él se alejaba corrían como abejas a la miel, y eso me frustraba saber que de algún modo dependía de él.

_ Lo sé, pero… _

_ Los demonios del Clan Tengu no son los únicos que pueden protegerte, recuérdalo. El demonio al que Naruto le entregara su corazón, podría ser yo _ Lo mire sorprendido.

_ Ten eso en cuenta _ Se giró, y comenzó a despedirse.

_ Espera _ Kuzunoha se giró, ante el llamado de Sasuke. _ Tú no eres el hijo mayor del Clan Kuzunoha_

_ Eso es verdad, pero soy más fuerte que mi hermano y es por eso que me convertí en el líder, pero supongo que lo mismo aplica para ti, ¿no es así Sasuke? _ Dijo y desapareció.

Eso me sorprendió, ya que eso significaba que Sasuke también tiene un hermano mayor, eso no lo sabía. Aunque somos amigos de la infancia hay muchas cosas que desconozco sobre Sasuke, apenas tengo pocos recuerdos sobre nuestra infancia juntos y es por eso que los atesoro.

No hubo un solo día en que lo haya olvidado, pero sin embargo el solo me quiere por ser "La Senka", aquel que trae prosperidad al clan del que me despose, ¿Verdad? O quizás Sasuke no podría olvidarme, así como yo jamás poder olvidarme de él.

_ ¿Qué te pasa?, Ven aquí _

Mis recuerdos de Sasuke son tan dulces, que casi olvido que es un demonio. Ah me siento tan cansado, pero debo ir al dojo para seguir fortaleciéndome.

El sonido de un llanto infantil me distrae, ahí sentado en una banca está un niño pequeño parece triste y perdido, me acerco a él para intentar ayudar.

_ ¿Oye niño estas solo?, ¿Dónde está tu mama? _ Pregunto, y toco su hombro con delicadeza.

_ ¡ERES TÚ! _ El niño resulto ser un espíritu, se abrazó a mis piernas y comenzó a enterrar sus garras en ellas.

_ Sasuke _ Suplique sin poder evitarlo.

Alguien jalo al pequeño espíritu y pronto vi como este comenzó a consumirse en fuego.

_ ¡Kuzunoha-kun! _ Para mi sorpresa, fue el quien acudió a mi auxilio esta vez.

_ ¿Estás bien?, deberías ser más cuidadoso y no hablar con extraños _

_ Lo siento, estoy bien solo mi pierna está sangrando un poco pero estaré bien es solo un rasguño _ Lo cierto es que aunque la sangre había manchado mis pantalones, y la herida ardía no era nada serio podría curarlo.

_ Podría curarla si la lamo, pero lo siento no tengo la confianza para hacerlo no sé si pueda controlarme. El olor de tu sangre es demasiado tentador para nosotros, hace que queramos comerte y violarte, con solo un abrazo o un beso nos das energía no hay demonio que se pueda contener una vez que prueba tu sangre _

Le mire con sorpresa, porque recordé las veces que Sasuke me había curado, pero siendo sincero jamás me sentí en verdadero peligro, bueno en aquellas ocasiones se pasó de pervertido pero aun así nunca tuve miedo.

_ Ten cuidado _ Se despidió Shuuhei.

_ Resuelvan los problemas que están en la pizarra _ Al ver a Sasuke dando la clases, no podía evitar pensar en lo que sucedió ayer, y aunque Sasuke siempre está haciendo algo pervertido realmente jamás ha hecho algo que pueda dañarme.

El dolor en mi pierna llamo mi atención, y es que aunque dije que solo era un rasguño no ha dejado de molestarme, noto como mi pantalón se ha teñido de sangre, extrañamente los rasguños no han querido sanar y no han dejado de sangrar.

_ Quédate después de clases _ Me sobresalte ya que estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos, que no me di cuenta cuando llego a mi lado.

Al finalizar las clases, mis compañeros salieron pero yo me quede como siempre no les extrañaba mucho ya que como Sasuke dijo era tan malo en matemáticas que no les extrañaba.

_ ¿Qué sucedió? _ Me pregunto al notar mi herida, estaba sonrojado ya que me había hecho bajar los pantalones.

_ Un espíritu me ataco, es extraño ya que era solo un rasguño pero no sana y cada vez está peor, lo bueno que Kuzunoha estaba cerca y el me salvo. Ahhh grandísimo bastardo que te pasa _ Le increpé ya que me había aventado contra el escritorio y acto seguido comenzó a lamer mi herida.

_ Trata de no gritar, alguien viene _ Dijo, quise patearlo era tan vergonzoso porque no solo me sentía expuesto a él, sino que además era insoportable no solo dolía era también un poco placentero, bueno muy placentero pero eso solo me hacía querer patearlo más fuerte odiaba esas sensaciones que el Uchiha bastardo provocaba en mi cuerpo.

No pude evitar que a mi mente viniera el recuerdo de lo que dijo Kuzunoha. "El olor de tu sangre es irresistible para nosotros, nos hace querer comerte y violarte.

Sentí el peso de Sasuke sobre el mío, y como poco a poco comenzaba a acercarse a mi rostro, él iba a besarme me miró fijamente y justo cuando creí que me besaría el muy desgraciado se alejó y me dejo ahí tonteando.

_ Es suficiente _ Dijo alejándose _ Por cierto lindos calzoncillos dobe _ Dijo y sonrió con presunción, me sonroje al ver mis calzoncillos con dibujos de ramen. ¡Qué! Me gusta el ramen.

_ Estupidoooo, malditooooo te odio, me oyes Uchiha te odio _ Iba a correr para darle un golpe pero olvide que tenía los pantalones abajo y me tropecé, idiota, bastardo Uchiha me las pagara.

Pero me doy cuenta de una cosa, si Sasuke quisiera hacerme algo podría hacerlo sin problemas porque siendo sincero no me opondría, puede que tal vez si se preocupe por mí.

_ Naruto-chaaaaan _

_ Ku- Kuzunoha me has espantado _

_ Lo siento, no fue mi intención _ Dice sentándose al lado mío en el escritorio. _ Eres malo, eres muy íntimo con Uchiha llamándolo Sasuke _

_ Eso no es, bueno pero también lo llamo Bastardo _

_ Jajajaja bueno es normal son amigos de la infancia _

_ Si _

_ ¿Crees que eso haya sido una coincidencia? _

_ ¿Cómo? _

_ Si, que si piensas que el hecho de que tú y el líder del clan Uchiha sean amigos de las infancia es una coincidencia _ Me observa con sus ojos astutos. _ ¿Crees que sea una casualidad? _

_ Príncipe _ El pequeño Konohamaru corre alegre hacía mí.

_ Oh, Konohamaru-chan que sorpresa _

_ ¡Príncipe! Muchas gracias por las manzanas del otro día _

_ No te preocupes por eso, alguien me las había regalado a mí, no fue nada _ Pero deja de llamarme príncipe, no lo dije en voz alta pero rogaba porque Konohamaru dejara de decirme así en público era vergonzoso.

Sasuke miraba fijamente mis paquetes de ramen instantáneo. _ ¿Qué? _ pregunte.

_ ¿Esa es tu cena? _ Levanto una ceja y miro despectivamente mi ramen, a lo que hice un puchero nadie miraba feo mi ramen.

_ Si, ¿algún problema? Estaré solo en casa, amo el ramen y además me da pereza cocinar _

_ En ese caso, ¡come con nosotros Príncipe! Cocinar para alguien mas no es problema para mi _ Dijo alegremente el pequeño Konohamaru.

_ No, gracias pero no _

_ Naruto dice que no le gusta como cocinas, dice que prefiere comer comida basura hecha en el microondas antes que cualquier cosa que tú cocines., ¿Comprendes? _

El pequeño Konohamaru comenzó a llorar ante las crueles palabras de Sasuke. _ ¿Por qué eres tan llorón?, guarda la sal de tus lagrimas para cuando sazones _

Ese maldito manipulador de Sasuke _ IRÉ, IRÉ _ Grite viendo con enojo al maldito bastardo.

_ Gracias por la cena _ Dije agradeciendo.

_ ¿Ya te vas? _ Me pregunto el Uchiha _ Konohamaru está cortando peras para el postre _ Recargo su rostro en una de sus manos.

_ No gracias, estoy lleno dile que lo lamento _ Me levante, y me dispuse a dirigirme hacia la salida.

_ Te acompaño a casa _

_ No, gracias., no es necesario vivo al lado _

_ Naruto _ Me extendió mis bolsas de ramen, que finalmente compre.

_ Oh, mi ramen, gracias _

Extendió la bolsa, y yo estire mis manos para tomarla entonces me jalo de la mano y me abrazo.

_ Naruto _ Susurro, me sonroje pero también me dieron ganas de llorar porque no podía evitar recordar lo que Kuzunoha me había dicho.

" _¿Crees que es coincidencia?"_

Lo empuje, pues sus palabras eran como pequeños aguijones que habían clavado su ponzoña en mi corazón, y me llenaban de dudas.

" _Él probablemente lo planeo todo, piénsalo tiene lógica si se convertía en tu primer amor se le haría más fácil casarse contigo después"_

" _Escuche que utilizo métodos sucios para convertirse en el líder de su clan, si es tan ambicioso y cruel para hacer eso, el probablemente manipulo tus recuerdos de infancia para su beneficio"_

¿Fui el único que atesoro esos recuerdos?, sin poder evitarlo comencé a llorar.

Sasuke es mi primer amor, siempre he querido verlo otra vez.

_ Naruto, en estos diez años que has estado lejos de mí aunque fuera una sola vez, ¿pensaste en mí? _

No lo sabía en ese entonces pero…

_ No _ Dije y le di la espalda no deseaba que viera que lloraba _ Ni una sola vez, es molesto que te aferres al pasado si tuviera que elegir entre casarme con alguien como tú o morir… preferiría morir_ Y Salí corriendo porque hay una verdad irrefutable, Sasuke no me quiere ya debería de saberlo entonces no sé porque no puedo dejar de llorar.

Lo que Naruto no vio al irse, fue la cara de dolor y desolación que se dejó ver por un momento en el siempre imperturbable rostro del Uchiha, dolor que habían causado sus palabras.

Podía observarse al joven líder del clan Kuzunoha, miraba por la ventana las cosas no estaba saliendo como quería el maldito Tengu le tenía una gran ventaja y aunque sabía que había plantado una semilla de discordia en el corazón del Senka, no era suficiente.

_ Que irritante, al parecer debo cambiar mi táctica y tendré que deshacerme primero de Sasuke Uchiha _ Dijo sonriendo con cierta crueldad.

_ Me disculpo por las peras, ya están aquí _ Un alegre Konohamaru entraba con un plato lleno de la dulce fruta, pero no encontró a nadie. _ ¿Eh, a donde fueron todos? _

_ Las peras _ Sollozando comenzó a comerlas solito.

Aunque no recuerdo mucho, cuando era pequeño realmente me gustaba Sasuke.

" _Si un monstruo bebe tu sangre, su vida se alargará y, si se casa contigo le traerás prosperidad a su clan"_

No sabía cuál era mi destino en ese entonces, pero me la pasaba alrededor de Sasuke, recuerdo que lloré mucho cuando nos separamos, porque yo realmente quise mucho a Sasuke.

Pero él lo sabía todo, por eso se hizo mi amigo. Sasuke es el líder de los Tengu para el no soy más que una herramienta.

_ Abran su libro en la página 56, van a resolver los problemas del 1 al 5, los estudiantes con el número 35 al 38 pasen a la pizarra _

Puedo sentir como me observa, pero decido ignorarlo mirando por la venta.

_ No. 36 Uzumaki-san favor de pasar al pizarrón, haga el problema por favor _

Me irrita demasiado lo fácil que fue para él engañarme.

_ Uzumaki-san por lo menos abra el libro, así jamás podrá subir ese promedio _ Frunce el ceño al ver que le sigo ignorando _ Usurantokachi _

Mis compañeros se ríen, me irrito pero al final vuelvo a ignorarlo, el solo suspira.

"Parece que él, realmente te odia ahora"

En un salón de clases se puede ver a Uchiha-sensei en compañía del nuevo estudiante, Kuzunoha.

_ Le hablé un poco de tu verdadera identidad. Sólo para que lo sepas, le he dicho la verdad _ El Kuzunoha parecía bastante divertido _ ¿Hasta cuándo piensas mantener la compostura? _ Al zorro le irritaba la actitud tan estoica del Uchiha _ Probablemente estas muy preocupado sobre si me lo llevaré o no _

_ ¿Por qué no dices nada? _ Ese tipo sí que le sacaba de quicio, siempre manteniéndose en calma sin dejar jamás tras ver sus emociones.

_ Kuzunoha _ Susurro _ No eres de esta clase _

_ Sensei _ Dijo un alumno _ Shuuhei está otra vez aquí _ El zorro hizo cara de perrito abandonado cosa que no ablando al Uchiha y se fue.

Naruto se encontraba en hora del almuerzo, había rehuido a su amigos sabía que notarían que estaba triste y no tenía deseos de hablar con ellos sobre lo que le sucedía, así que había decidido irse solo.

_ Naruto-chaaaaan _ Adiós Tranquilidad, Kuzunoha interrumpió mi preciado tiempo a solas, espantándome en el proceso.

_ ¿No puedes aparecer como una persona normal? Cof cof _ Dije, casi me ahogo con el jugo que tomaba.

_ Lo siento, es solo que cuando veo a mi futuro esposo no puedo evitar emocionarme _

_ No importa si es Kuzunoha, o Sasuke. No seré el esposo de ningún monstruo _

_ Oh una gota de jugo en tus labios déjame quitarla _ El zorro se acercó lentamente, haciendo amago de besarme lo empuje.

_ ¿Es que todos ustedes los youkai son unos pervertidos? _

_ Lo siento, lo siento solo fue una pequeña broma_

_ ¡BROMA!, pero si me dijiste que si un youkai me besa me absorberá la energía, eso me dijiste la otra vez _

_ No, entendiste mal pequeño melocotón nosotros recargamos nuestra energías pero en el proceso tu no pierdes nada, al contrario descubrirás que ganaras una muy agradable experiencia; ¿Entonces puedo? _

_ ¡Ni hablar! _

El rostro de Kuzunoha perdió la alegría y se puso serio de pronto. _ ¿No quieres que nadie más te bese aparte de él? _

_ ¿¡Eh!? _

_ ¿Te gusta ese Tengu, verdad Naruto-chan? _

_ ¿Qué – de que estas hablando? _

_ Es solo que he notado que has estado deprimido desde que te dije eso, ¿te sorprendiste no es así?_

_ ¡Para nada! No estoy triste _

_ ¿De verdad? Entonces, ¿no te importa que lo mate verdad? _

Matarlo… aquello me hace temblar inconscientemente, temo por él. ¡Por supuesto!, le quiero pero él me lo dijo cuándo los monstruos pelean por mí eso sucede.

Pero Sasuke probablemente no me querrá si a cambio tiene que dar su vida, seguramente se rendirá cuando se tenga que enfrentar a eso, y se alejara como sea no es mi problema.

_ ¿Lo comprendes, Naruto-chan? _ De pronto me acorrala contra la pared, por supuesto yo me opongo pero pone su pie entre mis piernas, su mirada en esta ocasión no es divertida me asusta, por primera vez veo puedo notar una crueldad en sus ojos que quizás antes no me había percatado que existía. _ No voy a esperar hasta que tus sentimientos cambien para hacerte mi esposo, si ese tipo que se interpone desaparece para siempre haré esto con normalidad, recuérdalo ¿entendido?_ Aprieta mis brazos contra la pared con rudeza.

_ Espera, yo no _ Comienzo a luchar para liberarme, hasta ahora no había sido capaz de notar lo fuerte que es.

Sin embargo antes de que se acerque, alguien lo toma de la espalda y lo avienta lejos de mí.

_Sasuke_ Su rostro serio, no puedo evitar ver como el viento mueve su cabello sus fríos ojos negros jamás me han parecido tan bellos.

_ Llegas justo a tiempo _ Dice Kuzunoha incorporándose _ ¿Por qué no resolvemos esto aquí, justo ahora? _

Sasuke arrugo el ceño, pero se puso en posición de pelea dando a entender que no rehuiría al desafío, Kuzunoha sonrío.

_ Bien, no pienso contenerme _ Dijo el zorro.

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue demasiado rápido para que al menos yo pudiera reaccionar, Kuzunoha atacó pero no a Sasuke si no que el ataque iba dirigido a mí, me era imposible esquivarlo finalmente estaba ante dos de los más poderosos líderes Youkai ni podría hacer nada cerré los ojos.

El golpe nunca llego, sin embargo pude sentir mi cara húmeda algo me había salpicado abrí los ojos estaba lleno de sangre era extraño porque no sentía dolor alguno pero me tomo unos segundos darme cuenta que la sangre no era mía, si no de Sasuke.

_ ¡SASUKE! _ Grite

Él, me había protegido con su cuerpo.

_ Le apuntaste a Naruto _ Dijo en lo que sonó como un gruñido

Kuzunoha sonrío _ Sabía que harías eso, no permitirías que lo dañara _

Los ojos de Sasuke se pusieron rojos, hasta yo pude notar la furia que emanaba estaba realmente enojado _ ¡TE MATARE! _

_ Jajajajaja No esperaba esa expresión de tu cara, pero hasta que muestras algo más; al fin se rompió tu mascara de frialdad _

_ Sasuke, porque has… porque tú… _ No lo entendía, ¿no soy solo una herramienta? ¿Por qué darías tu vida por… mí?

_ Naruto, no importa cuando me odies... ¡Te protegeré!, no pienso dejarte en las manos de nadie _

_ ¡Oigan que hacen ahí!, ya ha sonado la campana _

Sobresaltados nos giramos hacia quien nos gritaba, era uno de los profesores veteranos. Yo estaba aliviado aunque Kuzunoha parecía desilusionado de que no tendría su pelea mientras Sasuke aún se veía furioso.

_ Ahh aquí es demasiado fácil que nos vean, los dejaremos para al rato Tengu _

Se fue dejándonos solos, Sasuke inspiro hondo para calmarse sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y su rostro regreso a la misma expresión imperturbable que mostraba siempre.

_ Sasuke, déjame ver tus heridas _ Camine hacia él sin embargo el me ignoro, no me dejó tocarlo y se fue.

¿Van a detenerse verdad?

¿Me pregunto si Sasuke estará bien?, hacía rato que había dejado de ver a Sasuke, tampoco Kuzunoha había aparecido por aquí la hora de la salida había llegado por lo que preparaba mis cosas para irme, unas chicas iban pasando y sin querer escuche su plática.

_ Es raro, que tanto Kuzunoha-kun, como Uchiha-sensei hayan desaparecido _

_ Uchiha-sensei no había faltado a clases, y es extraño ya que suele vérseles juntos _

_ Que ambos no vengan a clases es extraño _

¿Será que ambos están?... No, no debería preocuparme dudo mucho que Sasuke luche a muerte es una tontería pelear por alguien como yo, si debo estar preocupándome de más.

Aun así no pude quitarme esa extraña sensación en el pecho, no podía evitarlo estaba preocupado, al llegar a casa no pude evitar mirar hacia la casa vecina y entonces le vi, sobre el techo estaba Sasuke en su majestuosa forma Tengu no podía evitar maravillarme sé que debería tener miedo pero no lo temía, cada vez que le veía así era realmente hermoso.

Me preocupe porque estaba volando muy alto, ¿Y si alguien lo veía?

Lo vi, aterrizar sin embargo lejos de hacerlo con elegancia lo vi caer, asustado corrí hacia su casa sin pensar en nada más.

Le encontré sobre el suelo estaba muy herido, su forma tengu había desaparecido se veía terrible y vulnerable., lloré había tanta sangre me acerque hacia él.

_ Sasuke, hay demasiada sangre tus heridas ¿Cómo las curo? ¿Tienes un cuchillo? _

_ ¿Naruto? _

_ ¿Dónde está Konohamaru-chan? _

_ Konohamaru está fuera haciendo un mandado, ¿Qué planeas hacer? _

_ Entonces usare mis dientes _ Lleve mi muñeca hacia mi boca _ Te estoy pagando por salvarme, si bebes mi sangre ¿estarás bien verdad? _

Me miro sorprendido y sacando fuerza de quien sabe dónde tomo mi brazo _ ¡DETENTE!, No te hagas daño a ti mismo _

_ ¿¡Eres estúpido!? Tu eres el que está herido, estas tan lastimado _ Me sentía culpable porque lo sabía era por mí, además lo admito verlo tan herido pensar que podría… morir y por mí eso es lo peor _ ¿Por qué me protegiste? ¿Por qué? _ Aun cuando solo soy el novio que traerá prosperidad al clan aun así _ ¿¡Por qué te importa si muero!? _ Sin poder evitarlo lloré, porque era por mi causa que estaba así, porque me dolía verle así no deseaba que muriera.

_ Por qué si tu mueres, entonces ¡Nada tendría sentido!; si no te tengo ya no tendría significado vivir _ Dijo y toco mi rostro con gentileza.

"No volverá a tocarme nunca más"

Los largos dedos de Sasuke se enfriaban rápidamente.

" _Sasuke-chan"_

" _¿Por qué te vas Sasuke-chan?, ¿vas a dejar a Naruto?" Un pequeño Naruto lloraba, aferrando sus manitas a la ropa del niño más alto._

" _Lo siento Naruto, tengo que irme y hacer algo pero regresare algún día por ti, lo prometo" Con gentileza puso su mano sobre la cabeza del rubito._

" _¡NO!, No te vayas Sasuke-chan"_

¡No, no te vayas Sasuke!

No supe que fue lo que me impulso al momento, pero me incline y lo bese.

" _Un beso tuyo nos da energía"_

Entonces ¿porque Sasuke no abre sus ojos? ¿Porque?

_ ¡Abre tus ojos! _ Los abrió y me miro, de aquella manera que podía ponerme de rodillas.

_ No es suficiente _

_ ¿Sasuke? _

_ Necesito mas _

Se impulsó hasta ponerse encima de mí y me beso, pero esta vez no era un beso lento o suave, no, era fogoso, duro, apasionado.

Un beso que tomaba todo de mí, y yo lo entregaba complacido la manera en cómo me besaba…

"Es como si me amara"

_ Sasuke-sama, conseguí la medicina usted estará perfectamente por la ma-ña-na _ El pequeño Konohamaru no esperaba encontrar esa escena, no se sorprendía sabía que Sasuke-sama y el príncipe se casarían pero sabía que nada bueno saldría de interrumpir. _ Lamento interrumpir _ Y se dio la vuelta para irse.

_ Bueno continuemos _ Dijo Sasuke muy pancho y pensaba seguir besándome pero el aturdimiento se me había pasado.

_ ¡TÚ! Bastardo _ Lo golpee

_ ¡Waaa! Príncipe esta vez de verdad matará a Sasuke-sama _

_ ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME ENGAÑARAS! _

_ Yo no te engañe, nunca dije que estuviera muriendo iba a dormir toda la noche para recuperarme alguien como Kuzunoha jamás podría conmigo _ Sonrió con soberbia luego se giró hacía el pequeño Konohamaru y le ladró _ Gracias por interrumpirnos, ¡KONOHAMARU SIENTATE AHÍ! _

_ Aun así, las heridas valieron la pena., no tienes que prepararte para el matrimonio solo ven a mí _ Y sonrío galante.

_ ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! _

_ ¿Qué? Entonces, ¿Por qué besarías a un chico si no te gusta? _

_ Fu- fue algo así como un RCP _

_ ¿Eres americano? _

Fue mortificante, no puedo creer que haya hecho eso _ En serio, ¡Pensé que ibas a morir! _

No puedo creer que haya llorado tanto.

_ ¿No me llamaste "Sasuke-chan" en ese momento?, ¿Lo recuerdas ahora?, Incluso si eras pequeño no puedo creer que olvidaras que soy un tengu _

Lo miré, lo cierto es que debo hacer algo.

_ Naruto, debido a la pelea que tuve con él, todos los monstruos de Japón descubrieron que estas aquí _

_ Dices, ¿que todos vienen hacía aquí? _

_ Necesitas asimilarlo, se mío _

No le respondí, pero no pude evitar sonrojarme. _ Parece que habrá truenos _ Dije mirando al cielo, evitando su mano extendida y es que hacía tiempo que yo había sido capturado por esa mano.

_ Quizás haya una tormenta _ Al igual que yo, Sasuke miró hacia el cielo y es que efectivamente, se presagiaba una tormenta.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ….**_

Lo sé no tengo disculpa, pero entre el trabajo que ha estado bastante pesado y cada vez más cargado, y conforme pase el tiempo será aún más, y entre que soy vaga pues… pero ya me esforzaré por actualizar más seguido.

Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente, interesante personaje Kuzunoha lo deje a él porque no encontré a quien adoptarlo al mundo de Naruto, de hecho bueno estoy todavía conformando a los "sirvientes" del líder, o la banda tengu como la llamo yo, y tengo duda con algunos personajes pero ahí vamos.


	4. Chapter 4 Los 9 grandes Tengu

Después del estrés del torneo de las tres ships estamos de vuelta ahora con el cuarto capítulo vienen mis partes favoritas, este capítulo me emociona porque vamos aparecen los 8 grandes Tengu, no menos como nueve; y si les parece que el Zorro ha causado problemas bueno verán que se vienen aún mayores.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a su autor Masashi Kishimoto; el manga Black Bird y sus personajes pertenecen a su autora Kanoko Sakurakoji.

Pareja: SasuNaru

 _ **Pájaro Negro**_

 **Capítulo IV: Los 9 Grandes Tengu**

 **C** uando era niño, solía ir a jugar todos los días a la casa de al lado. Esa casa era la casa de los Tengu; el chico que era mi mejor amigo y con el que solía jugar resultó ser uno, y cuando volvió convertido en el líder del clan me pidió que me casara con él.

Sigue siendo tan guapo que asusta, pero no fue eso lo que me hizo enamorarme de él.

_ ¿Sucede algo? _ Me pregunta en cuanto me ve llegar.

_ Nada, está Konohamaru-chan? _

_ Si buscas a Konohamaru esta... _

_ Amo Sasuke, ya han llegado todos _ Del tejado pude ver al pequeño Konohamaru, no tuve tiempo de preguntar de qué hablaba cuándo del cielo comenzaron a descender cuervos. Pero no eran cuervos normales eran más grandes, me tomo unos segundos comprender que en realidad eran más Tengu.

_ Ya han llegado todos _ Dijo Sasuke, al parecer los estaba esperando _ Justo a tiempo, Naruto te presento a los chicos ellos son mis sirvientes _

Cinco adultos, y dos pequeños descendían del cielo, eran realmente atractivos, no cabe duda que los Tengu tienen excelentes genes.

Uno a uno se fue acercando a nosotros y poniendo su rodilla en el suelo se fueron presentando.

_ Neji _ Dijo el primero, tenía el cabello castaño y largo atado en una coleta; sus ojos tenían un color blanco inusual.

_ Gaara _ El siguiente en presentarse, era un chico de cabellos rojos y sorprendentes ojos aguamarina; no tenía cejas y llevaba un kanji tatuado en la frente. _ Hace mucho no te veía, Amo Sasuke _

_ Sai _ Le siguió un chico que, para ser sincero se me hizo demasiado parecido a Sasuke. Piel blanca, cabello negro que llevaba más corto que Sasuke, ojos tan negros como la noche. _ No esperaba, que el gran cabeza de la familia se dignará recibirnos en persona _ Dijo con una sonrisa un tanto extraña.

_ Juugo _ De cabello naranja, cuya pacífica expresión contrastaba con su ruda y fiera apariencia _ Es honor _ Dijo bastante ceremonial.

_ Suigetsu _ Se acercó a Sasuke con bastante confianza y le pasó un brazo por el cuello. Tenía el cabello lila, sus dientes acerrados como los de un tiburón y una gran espada colgaba de su espalda _ Listo para la acción, ¿a quién hay que masacrar esta vez? _

Los últimos en acercarse fueron los dos pequeños, aunque ambos parecían energéticos _ Udon _ de cabello castaño, un par de gafas cubrían sus ojos.

_ Soujo _ El siguiente niño tenía el cabello negro, y los ojos del mismo color.

_ A su servicio, ya estamos aquí _ Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, sabía que Sasuke es el líder de su clan pero verlo es algo impactante.

_ Neji _ se dirigió Sasuke a el castaño mayor _ Aún falta uno, ¿No es así? _

_ Vendrá más tarde _ Quise preguntar de quién hablaban.

_ ¡Amo Sasuke!, qué alegría verlo _ Ambos pequeños se abalanzaron sobre Sasuke, a lo que Konohamaru repelo al sentirse reemplazado.

\- ¡Hey ustedes!, quieren ahogar al amo Sasuke - Se quejó Konohamaru

_ Pero tú lo tienes todo el tiempo _ Los pequeños comenzaron a pelear entre ellos, aunque Sasuke parecía fastidiado se dejaba hacer, porque en el fondo les apreciaba.

_ Los pequeños hermanos de Konohamaru _ Dije, me parecían realmente tiernos.

Fue en ese momento en el que hable por primera vez, que ellos parecieron notar mi presencia, todos se giraron hacia mí, y ante mi sorpresa se arrodillaron.

_ Príncipe, estamos a su servicio _ Me quede sorprendido y un poco shockeado.

_ Valla, Sasuke, no esperaba que te consiguiera un esposo tan guapo _ dijo el pelinegro que se presentó como Sai _ A tus órdenes _ tomo mi mano y me dio un beso antes de darle un golpe por tratarme como una chica, Sasuke me jalo a su lado.

_ Es mío, mi esposo _ dijo abrazándome posesivamente, lo que me irrito más.

_ ¿Quién es tu esposo bastardo? _ azorado me aleje de su lado

_ Creí que ya te habías hecho a la idea _ se encogió de hombros, alguien se está ganando una paliza.

Como para demostrar algo, me jalo y me beso pero le aparte _ Deja de hacer eso, idiota _ lejos de acobardarse tomo mi rostro para acercarme a él.

_ Te besare siempre que quiera, cuando y donde se me ocurra _

Por supuesto al final Sasuke terminó golpeado, definitivamente no aprendía. Los demás veían la pelea algo divertidos, pero nadie intervenía.

Konohamaru pensaba que su amo era un idiota, claro que le tenía respeto y cariño por todo lo que hizo por él. _ ¿Querías algo príncipe? _ Pregunto el pequeño Konohamaru

_ Si, bueno quería invitarte a la heladería de la que te hable el otro día _

_ Ah, ya recuerdo pero en este momento no puedo ir, mañana con gusto le acompaño _ Dijo con entusiasmo al pequeño le hacía ilusión ir no dejaba de ser un niño después de todo.

_ No te preocupes, no hay problema _

_ Puedo acompañarte _ Sasuke amablemente se ofreció, pero Naruto le ofreció una gélida mirada que el Uchiha no pensaba que el rubio fuese capaz de dar.

_ No, gracias prefiero ir solo _

Sasuke no insistió, porque sabía que tenía deberes aunque le preocupaba que Naruto anduviera solo sobre todo ahora que con su pelea con Kuzunoha, ya sabían dónde se hallaba "La Senka" estaba más expuesto.

Por primera vez desde que Kurama, quien fuera la divinidad creadora de "La Senka", hubiese dado su poder a un chico y no a una chica como lo había hecho siempre, había ayudado un poco a esconder a Naruto; sin embargo desde los 16 su olor lo delataba y ahora gracias a él conocían su ubicación, no permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño le protegería con su vida.

Naruto era lo más importante.

_ ¿Le seguirás? _ Pregunto Neji

_ No, tenemos cosas que hacer _

Entraron a la casa para tratar los asuntos del Clan, pero Sasuke tenía un presentimiento que no podía quitarse.

 **H** abía querido que Konohamaru le acompañara, en parte por consentir al pequeño al que le había tomado cariño y en parte porque sabía que su compañía lo ayudaría, y lo estaba comprobando ya que en cuanto había comenzado a alejarse de la casa Uchiha los espíritus habían comenzado a asediarle, molestándole y jugandole "bromas".

Entre más era las distancia, más aparecían provocándole que se sintiera enfermo, estaba parado esperando el semáforo para poder cruzar, cuando uno de los espíritus le empujó por la espalda haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, listo a caer entre los carros que pasaban.

¿Te ha pasado alguna vez que hay momentos en que algo te toma tan de sorpresa que no puedes reaccionar?, eso le paso a Naruto.

Sin embargo antes de que algún auto le pasara trayendo, alguien le tomó del brazo y de un suave tirón evitó que ocurriera una tragedia, se giró sorprendido hacia la persona que le había salvado.

"¡ _Sasuke!"_

No, frente a él se hallaba un hombre idéntico a Sasuke o a menos de primera vista, pero ya viéndolo bien se podía notar que no era la misma persona. Ligeramente más alto que Sasuke, cabello negro un poco más largo que líder Tengu, y unos ojos igual de negros que el profesor de matemáticas.

Unas ligeras ojeras le acompañaban a esos abismos negros.

_ No deberías andar solo, permite que te ayude, te tienen rodeado _ Haciendo movimientos gráciles con las manos, logró ahuyentar a los espíritus.

_ ¿Puedes verlos? _ Inmediatamente después de hacer semejante pregunta tan tonta se reprendió, era obvio que podía verlos.

Le sonrió condescendientemente _ Ten cuidado _ Dijo antes de irse.

No le pregunte su nombre, pero se me hacía familiar es como si le hubiese conocido antes.

 **E** n la casa Uchiha, Sasuke apenas había escuchado los informes que le daban. Estaba preocupado por Naruto y no podía evitarlo, era su instinto natural, sus subordinados notaron que a pesar de que parecía estar calmado por fuera algo le molestaba.

Leer al líder tengu no era fácil, menos con alguien que había aprendido a esconder sus sentimientos pero ellos que le conocían a la perfección.

_ Si tanto te preocupaba debiste seguirlo bastardo _ Sai soltó una de aquellas sonrisillas tan características suyas.

_ Se molestara, odia que lo trate como una chica débil _

_ Porque no lo es _ Dijo el pelirrojo que tomaba un sorbo de té con parsimonia.

_ ¿Crees que no lo sé?, pero me es difícil controlarme _

_ Debes hacerlo si quieres casarte con Naruto, sacrificaste mucho para llegar hasta aquí _ El ojos color perla señalo

_ Los clanes comienzan a impacientarse, saben que "La Senka" está aquí y harán lo posible por apoderarse de él _ Sai

_ El clan Hebi comienza a hacer movimientos _ acotó Juugo

_ Si, ya me topé con Konan _

_ Pero ella no es la líder, si no su misterioso hermano Nagato _ Señaló el pelirrojo

_ Lo vi una vez _ apuntó Suigetsu _ Es raro, da un poco de repelús _ y para dar más efecto a su comentario tembló.

_ Como sea, continuemos para terminar de una vez _

Todos querían burlarse de la impaciencia de su líder, pero apreciaban sus vidas fue Neji el más sensato quien decidió ayudarle.

_ Creo que ya no hay puntos importantes por tratar, podemos terminar sin ti puedes irte _

Sasuke se lo pensó, no era correcto dejarlos así pero sabiendo que a ninguno le importaría tan solo se levantó y se fue.

Esta vez, sus generales se permitieron reír.

 **N** aruto hacía rato había llegado a la heladería, pero iba distraído pensando en el extraño con el que se había topado.

¿De dónde lo conocía?

_ ¡Deténgase! _ El grito llamó su atención al fijarla, pudo notar que se trataba de dos personas peleando, una de ellas la más agresiva y quien atacaba llevaba un cuchillo, para muchos era una persona que había perdido la cabeza, pero Naruto podía apreciar que había sido poseído por un espíritu, muchas veces cuando el humano era demasiado débil solía suceder eso.

El tipo poseído le noto de inmediato, cómo solía decir Sasuke su olor era como un enorme letrero en color neón que decía "LA SENKA ESTÁ AQUÍ", y le atacó.

Naruto se preparó para el ataque, de hecho pudo esquivarlo con facilidad, por supuesto el tipo movido por la ira era bastante insistente.

Logró darle un par de puñetazos, y eso lo estaba disminuyendo. Bastante animado por eso Naruto no noto que el otro tipo que parecía apacible mostraba una sonrisa siniestra, aprovechando que el rubio estaba distraído decidió atacar.

Pero antes de poder si quiera tocarlo se vio estrellado contra el pavimento de un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarlo fuera de servicio, Naruto quien ya había disminuido al otro atacante se vio sorprendido al ver a Sasuke frente a él.

Nuevamente le había salvado.

_ ¡SASUKE! _ dijo con sorpresa

El pelinegro le atrapo en un abrazo, y apretándole le susurro _ A partir de ahora, aunque me odies y te fastidie no volveré a dejarte salir solo _

Naruto pudo repelar, pero al ver lo genuinamente preocupado que estaba no se atrevió a contradecirlo por esta vez.

La gente comenzó a despejar el lugar, en cuanto la policía tuvo bajo control a los atacantes quienes bastante desorientados no recordaban que estaban haciendo.

Fue cuando Sasuke se percató, de un peculiar olor que desprendía Naruto que no se trataba del tan delicioso melocotón, sino un olor fuerte y que él conocía bastante bien.

_ ¿Con quién has estado? _

La seriedad de la pregunta extraño al rubio _ Bueno, un tipo me ayudo _

Sasuke parecía querer decir algo, pero se cayó en cambio le dijo que se quedara ahí y se acercó a la heladería por el helado que había olvidado comprar.

Mientras caminaba hacia la heladería, Naruto pudo notar cómo la gente observaba a Sasuke fascinado.

_ ¡Mira ese chico de ahí! _

_ Qué guapo _

_ ¿Será modelo? _

_ Es muy alto _

_ Me encantaría tener un novio así _

No sabía si sentirse celoso por la atención que recibía, o porque le molestaba que alguien más le mirara.

Un deseo primitivo de decir "ES MÍO" se apoderó de él, avergonzado se mordió la lengua.

Sasuke regresó con el helado, lo probó, el rubio noto que solo llevaba uno así que le ofreció pero él muy sin vergüenza en lugar de probarlo como una persona normal lo me dio un beso de esos que te absorben por completo.

Azorado e impactado de que tuviera el descaro de hacerlo delante de todas las personas, soltó el helado que tenía en la mano.

El tengu le miró como si fuera torpe, lo que molestó al rubio _ ¿Estás loco?, ¿porque has hecho eso? _

_ Dijiste que si quería probarlo _ Se encogió de hombros

_ ¿No puedes probarlo como una persona normal? _

El Uchiha sonrió ladino _ Prefiero hacerlo de ese modo, como sea tú sabes delicioso como siempre pero el helado es demasiado dulce para mi gusto. Te compraré otro no sé cómo puede gustarte eso _

Tomando la mano del Uzumaki, lo llevó hacia la heladería. La gente los miraba y eso Naruto lo notaba, pero sabía que sin importar cuanto lo negara tomar aquella mano siempre sería maravilloso.

Un par de ojos negros observaban todo aquello.

 **C** uando regresaron a la mansión Uchiha, terminaron llevando helado para todos aunque llegó casi derretido en lo que Sasuke iba a la cocina con los pequeños, Naruto se quedó con los más grandes, le intimidaban un poco la verdad.

_ El amo Sasuke se ve muy feliz _ Dijo un cordial Gaara

_ ¿De verdad? _ Tenía curiosidad, quería saber más de Sasuke.

_ Es normal, está contigo. Finalmente si él se convirtió en él cabeza del Clan fue por ti _

Aquella revelación hecha por Neji, le dejó bastante impresionado. Kuzunoha ya había mencionado que Sasuke no era el heredero natural de su clan para ser el líder, pero él dijo que fue por ambición pero… por él.

Que Sasuke haya hecho eso por él.

_ Fue un camino difícil, él tuvo que luchar mucho por ello _ El tranquilo Juugo intervino

Es como si de algún modo todos abogarán por su líder, Naruto podía notar que aunque se notaba que respetaban a Sasuke por su rango, en el fondo también le tenían cariño y admiración.

_ Naruto, ven _ El llamado de Sasuke acabó con la plática.

Naruto no podía dejar de dar vueltas a lo dicho por los chicos, él había aceptado que amaba a Sasuke, y que nada podría cambiar aquello.

Sabía también que le importaba al azabache, pero ya no sabía que tanto era por ser el esposo que trae prosperidad y que tanto era porque realmente él también le amara.

_ Note que tienes el labio herido _ dijo tocando con suavidad la esquina izquierda del labio inferior, Naruto no lo había notado quizás fue cuando fue empujado.

Sasuke tomó su rostro y se acercó lentamente, por primera vez le estaba dando oportunidad para que se alejara, pero esta ocasión Naruto dejó que le besara compartiendo un beso por primera vez que no fue robado, si no consensuado por ambos.

Aunque si era sincero los anteriores tampoco es que los haya odiado, porque se había rendido. Amaba a Sasuke y nada cambiaría eso.

¿Que ganaba con resistirse? Cuando hacía mucho que Sasuke se había adueñado de su corazón.

Cuando volvieron noto que todos estaban alrededor de la mesa observando algo, curioso se acercó para ver un álbum de fotos.

_ Oh, han vuelto _ Sai fue el primero en notarlos _ Estamos observando los álbumes que Sasuke tiene suyos príncipe _

_ ¿Míos? _ Un mal presentimiento se apoderó del rubio, cuando observó los dichosos álbumes su instinto asesino se activó.

Sasuke era un loco acosador, le había tomado fotos de todas maneras incluso mientras se bañaba.

_ A Sasuke le gustan que tengan buen culo cómo amo Naruto, aunque ciertamente no tiene pechos. ¿Me pregunto si tendrá pene? _ Sai no era precisamente muy respetuoso.

Naruto no sabía si matar primero a Sasuke por tomarle dichas fotos y conservarlas o a Sai, por atreverse siquiera a dudar de su hombría.

¡Joder! Que era una macho Alfa peludo, vale puede que no muy peludo y que ciertamente estaba en etapa de desarrollo. Aún estaba en la pubertad y su cuerpo terminaba de desarrollarse, pero entrenar le estaba ayudando.

Algún día sería más fuerte que esos estúpidos y presuntuosos tengu, ¡De veras!

Antes de que Naruto se dejará viudo antes de tiempo, y de paso se llevará a un par de irrespetuosos cuervos.

Alguien tocó la puerta, todos se pusieron serios de repente.

_ Ha llegado _ anunció Sasuke todos asintieron.

Cediendo el paso, la puerta se abrió para revelar al mismo joven que lo había ayudado cuando estaba por ser atropellado.

_ Naruto, quiero presentarte al último de mis generales, uno de los 9 grandes Tengu él es Itachi Uchiha, mi hermano _

 _Para poder ser el Líder del clan, Sasuke tuvo que pasar por mucho y también tuvo que pasar sobre el heredero natural._

 _Sasuke tuvo que derrotar a su hermano, para poder ser el Cabeza del Clan y llegar a ti._

_ Un gusto volver a vernos, Naruto-Kun _ con una sonrisa una tanto peculiar el mayor de los Uchiha ha hecho su aparición.

 _ **Continuará…..**_

Pensaba hacerlo más largo, pero creo mejor dejarlo aquí como verán esto se pone mejor apareció Itachi pero, ¿cuáles son sus verdaderas intenciones?, bueno eso lo irán viendo conforme pasen los capítulos en el próximo sabremos más sobre la atmósfera que envuelve a los hermanos.

¿Creen que realmente Itachi este feliz de que Sasuke le haya despojado de su título?

Ya se irá sabiendo por qué aunque respetan a Sasuke por el cabeza de clan, también le aprecian por lo que ha hecho por ellos pero eso también se revelará, pues cada tengu tiene su propia historia.

Nos vemos la próxima semana, ya que el orden de actualización quedó de la siguiente manera.

1.- Pájaro Negro

2.- La Paz de tus ojos

3.- El Gato Chesire

4.- Fortunity (del cual mañana comenzaré a trabajar el

Primero para resubirlo)

Gracias por leer, si dejan un comentario harán muy feliz a esta chica.


	5. Chapter 5 Itachi

Y aquí estamos con el capítulo 5, aquí verán algunos aspectos del pasado de los chicos, bueno les dejo con el capítulo.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a su autor Masashi Kishimoto; el manga Black Bird y sus personajes pertenecen a su autora Kanoko Sakurakoji.

Pareja: SasuNaru

 _ **Pájaro Negro**_

 **Capítulo V: Itachi**

 **N** o podía evitar pensar en lo que le habían contado, saber todo lo que Sasuke había hecho por él, solo le hacía llegar a la suposición de que este le quería de lo contrario ¿Por qué molestarse tanto?

Además estaba el hecho de que había despojado a su propio hermano de su título con tal de estar con él.

― ¡U-una araña!

El grito de Sakura le saco de sus pensamientos.

― ¡Eh!, ¿Dónde? ―pregunto intentando encontrar el insecto

― En tu hombro ― señalo la pelirosa, a lo que comenzó a moverse frenéticamente pero no encontraba al animal.

Podía ser todo un macho alfa, pero odiaba las arañas con toda su alma.

En serio, ellas lo odiaban también solían atacarle desde pequeño, además que muchos de los espíritus que lo atormentaban tenían forma arácnida.

― Uzumaki, necesito que venga conmigo ― Como llamado por telepatía, el Uchiha se asomó y le llamo.

Naruto no deseaba moverse hasta haberse deshecho de ese animalejo, pero notaba que Sasuke estaba de pocas pulgas, de hecho llevaba varios días así.

Específicamente desde la llegada de su hermano, Itachi.

Lo siguió y este le encerró en un salón, ni tardo ni perezoso comenzó a desvestirlo ― Espera, que te pasa idiota.

Forcejeaba con él, estaba loco cualquiera podría entrar y verlos y no sería una bonita situación.

―Tienes una araña, ¿No es así?

Naruto dejo de pelear para mirarle ― Si, ¿Cómo lo supiste?

― Solo lo sé, deja que la busque antes que te pique.

Le dejo buscarla, aunque ciertamente era vergonzoso ya que prácticamente lo había desnudado, su camisa del uniforme ya no le cubría y había comenzado a abrir sus pantalones, le abrazo y le pego a su cuerpo mientras sus manos se perdían entre sus ya aflojados pantalones.

Estaba sonrojado, y si también se estaba poniendo caliente pero ¿Quién no lo haría?, sin embargo aún conservaba su cordura por lo que comenzó a retorcerse.

― Apúrate Idiota, alguien podría vernos.

El pelinegro le ignoro, sin embargo segundos después sacaba la araña y la aplastaba entre sus dedos.

―Sasuke tu…

―Naruto, no quiero que estés a solas con Itachi. A partir de hoy siempre estarás acompañado por uno de los chicos.

―Ya te dije que dejes de tratarme como una nena, no necesito que cuiden de mí, mucho menos necesito estar rodado de chicos tan llamativos.

― ¿Te atreves a desobedecerme? ― Dijo tomándole del rostro.

― Yo no tengo porque obedecerte, idiota soy tu novio no tu sirviente ― Inmediatamente después de decir aquello, se llevó las manos a la boca, como se le había salido decir eso.

― ¡Oh! Al fin aceptaste que eres mío.

― Ahgg cállate maldita sea, olvídalo.

Completamente rojo, estaba por irse pero recordó que aún estaba medio desnudo, mas avergonzado se estaba acomodando la ropa, cuando el tengu le jalo de nuevo y le abrazo por la espalda, el Uzumaki podía sentir su duro y caliente pecho pegado a su espalda.

― Lo eres, eres y serás siempre mío, y solo mío.

― Cállate, bastardo ― A pesar de eso no se separó ―En todo caso, tú también eres mío.

Si a esas iban…

El Uchiha sonrió ― Lo soy, no necesito a nadie más.

Se quedaron unos segundos así, el ambiente era perfecto. Hasta que el tengu rompió el silencio.

― ¿Sabes Naruto?, el pequeño Sasuke se está despertando ― Y como haciendo énfasis a lo dicho, su mano se comenzó a colar nuevamente entre sus ropas.

― ¡TU! Estúpido Sasuke.

Por supuesto el Uchiha termino golpeado de nuevo.

 **C** uando Naruto salió de la escuela se encontró al pequeño Konohamaru esperándole fuera.

―Lo siento, príncipe hoy solo estoy yo los demás se fueron a jugar. ―dijo con tristeza el pequeño tengu.

― No te preocupes, Konohamaru-chan contigo es más que suficiente.

― ¿No está molesto?

― Para nada.

― Entonces, ¿Vendrá a jugar después a la casa? ― pregunto con ilusión

― El bastardo te pidió que fuera, ¿verdad?

― Bueno si, pero a mí también me gusta que valla, además no me gusta fallarle al amo. Él siempre es tan amable.

Naruto trataba de recordar un momento en el que hubiera presenciado la supuesta amabilidad de Sasuke, pero solo recordaba a este gritándole a Konohamaru. Que si la comida estaba fea, que si aún no limpiaba esto, que lo otro.

― ¿Sabes, Konohamaru? Te hace falta un diccionario y una mejor compresión de la palabra amabilidad.

― No es así, en realidad él ha cuidado de nosotros. Nos dio trabajo como uno de sus sirvientes cuando nadie más lo habría hecho, y nos acogió bajo la protección de sus alas.

A Naruto le sorprendió, lo cierto es que no consideraba a Sasuke una mala persona, un bastardo pervertido sí, pero había notado que todos los que le servían le tenían, respeto, admiración pero también cariño. Todos hablaban como si le debieran algo, había tantas cosas que no sabía de Sasuke.

― De acuerdo, me pasare por la casa al rato.

 **N** aruto llego a la casa Uchiha, después de cambiarse y terminar de hornear un pastel, quería agradecerles a los chicos y pensó en llevar un postre.

Al llegar le extraño que nadie le recibiera, sin embargo al entrar encontró a Itachi quien parecía ir llegando.

― Naruto-kun, es un gusto verte de nuevo.

― Itachi-san, creí que todos estaban fuera.

― Yo tenía una tarea asignada distinta a la de ellos, pero he terminado.

El Uzumaki se sentía incómodo, había notado cierta tensión entre los hermanos además que para ser honesto el Uchiha mayor tenía un aura, que le producía malestar, no sabía cómo explicarlo.

― Un dólar por tus pensamientos.

― ¿Eh? No es nada.

― ¿Seguro, Naruto-kun?, te noto algo inquieto. Hay algo que desees decirme.

― No, de verdad

― Vamos escúpelo.

― ¿¡Odias a Sasuke!? ― Al ver el rostro sorprendido del mayor, se quiso pegar por imprudente. No quiso soltarlo así, pero se sintió presionado hacia días que aquella idea rondaba su cabeza.

― Si ― El rubio le miro sorprendido. ― Él tiene la oportunidad de salir, con un chico tan guapo como tú. Es normal tener un poco de envidia ― dijo afable. ― ¿Qué traes en las manos?

― Es un pastel.

― ¿Tú lo horneaste?, Me encantaría probarlo.

― Porque no pasas y te sientas, y mientras yo preparo un poco de té.

Naruto se apresuró por el pasillo, mientras lo hacía no se percató de la mirada seria y un tanto siniestra del Uchiha mayor.

De la manga de este salió una serpiente, la cual se acercaba peligrosamente al Uzumaki sin embargo el ruido de la puerta abriéndose estrepitosamente cambio sus planes.

Sasuke llego a casa apresurado, le habían retenido de más en la escuela, y pensando que Naruto estaba a salvo con los demás no se preocupó demasiado, pero los chicos le informaron que ellos no estaban ahí, solo Naruto y Konohamaru.

Había mandado a Itachi a una diligencia, pero conociéndole seguramente ya estaba hecho y no confiaba en dejarlos solos.

Konohamaru protegería a Naruto, pero aún era un niño y además le tenía demasiado miedo a Itachi.

Al llegar vio a Itachi parado, mientras Naruto caminaba hacia la cocina aun así pudo ver la fría mirada de su hermano, algo le dijo que llego justo a tiempo.

― ¡Sasuke! Has llegado bastardo, ve a cambiarte en lo que preparo un poco de té para que prueben el pastel que hice.

Cuando ambos hermano se hallaban sentados frente a la mesa, se miraban tratando de analizar lo que pensaba hacer el otro, fue el menor quien rompió el hielo.

― No quiero que estés con Naruto a solas.

Itachi sonrió ― ¿Por qué? ¿Temes que te cambie?

― No te hagas el loco, tú fuiste quien puso esa araña en su ropa el día de hoy. Solo tú tienes esa habilidad de hablar y manipular insectos.

El mayor no pudo evitar sonreír un poco más, su hermanito no era tan estúpido como pensaba.

Cuando Naruto entro a la sala de estar, solo hallo a Sasuke y a Konohamaru.

― ¿A dónde fue Itachi-san?

― Fue a su habitación ― dijo el azabache por toda respuesta. ― Donde está mi pedazo de pastel. ― exigió.

― Cállate bastardo, ten y comételo.

Le sirvió también a Konohamaru, y se sirvió un poco el.

― ¿Y bien les gusto?

― Si príncipe, me encanto cocinas muy bien.

El rubio miro al Uchiha quien solo enarco la ceja ― Esta bueno ― dijo con simpleza el Uzumaki hizo puchero, ese bastardo tanto que se esforzó.

Entonces recordó que al Uchiha no le gustaban los dulces, se lo había dicho ya, sin embargo se comió lo que le sirvió.

― Si no te gusta, solo dilo idiota.

― Tks, ya te dije que si me gusto.

― Mentiroso, dijiste que no te gustan los dulces.

― Me gustas tú.

Ante eso el Uzumaki no tuvo que objetar, a lo que el tengu le jalo a su lado. Konohamaru había desaparecido dejándoles solos.

― No te dije que no estuvieras cerca de Itachi.

― Cállate, no fue mi culpa no estabas en casa.

― Aun así ten cuidado.

― Sasuke que… ― No pudo terminar de hablar, ya que el Uchiha le tomo desprevenido en un demandante beso.

Uzumaki estaba por retirarse a su casa, iba sonrojado ya que se le había ido el tiempo con el idiota de Sasuke, quien había sido difícil de controlar, aunque si era sincero no es que el oponga mucha resistencia.

¡No era su culpa!, estaba en plena adolescencia, las hormonas estaban sueltas y la verdad es que el tengu le ponía caliente, si los demás no llegan y los interrumpen quien sabe que hubiese pasado.

No es que fuera puritano, no era una nena, pero si era virgen y aunque quería estar con Sasuke bueno esperaba que fuera en mejores circunstancias, además si era sincero le gustaba cortarle el rollo al Uchiha solo por fastidiar, aunque en el proceso se cortara a sí mismo.

― ¿Ya te vas, Naruto-kun?

La voz del Uchiha mayor le sobresalto. ― Itachi-san, si ya es tarde.

― Estas rojo, ¿Estabas haciéndolo con Sasuke?

― ¡Claro que no! ― ¿Es que estos hermanos solo piensan en sexo?, bueno el también pero era adolescente estaba justificado.

― De acuerdo, de acuerdo ― dijo conciliador. ― Mira lo que encontré ― le mostro un peluche de zorro naranja, el cual se veía viejo y maltratado.

― Oh, es Kyuubi hacía tiempo que no lo veía, creí que lo perdí de pequeño.

― Solías traerlo cuando jugábamos.

― Lo siento no tengo muchos recuerdos.

― Que extraño, me sorprendió que no me recordaras pero a mí también me conocías de niña, supongo que puede que alguien sellara tus recuerdos.

― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué alguien haría eso?

― No lo sé, pero Naruto-kun si deseas recuperar tus recuerdos ven a verme mañana después de la escuela.

 **D** ecir que estaba desesperado es poco, hacía rato que buscaban a Naruto y no lo encontraban.

Salió antes de la escuela, y en su casa tampoco estaba ya había llamado preguntando por él, y su mama le dijo que estaba con unas amigas.

Conocía a sus amigos, también les había llamado pero ninguno sabía nada del rubio.

― Amo Sasuke, tampoco hay rastro de el con Kuzunoha. ― Gaara con sus alas de tengu descendía a la casa.

Los demás le acompañaron.

― Tampoco esta Konohamaru – agrego Neji

Juugo fue el último en llegar, llevaba una seria mirada ― No encuentro a Itachi-dono por ningún lado.

Eso fue suficiente para encender las alarmas de Sasuke y de todos.

Itachi no era santo de devoción de ninguno, le conocían de todo la vida y ninguno olvidaba la vez que golpeo a Konohamaru y sus hermanos, Udon y Soujo hasta casi matarlos. De hecho de no ser por Sasuke que llego para detenerlo y poder llevarlos a curar, no lo habrían hecho., sobrevivieron de puro milagro.

Itachi había estado determinado a matarlos, alegando que estaba entrenando; muchos conocían la naturaleza cruel del mayor de los hermanos Uchiha, y no era un secreto que a muchos les causo alivio cuando Sasuke decidió contender para ser el cabeza del clan.

Era fuerte, determinado y generoso tenía muchas cualidades de las que el mayor carecía.

Sasuke apretó los puños ― ¡ENCUENTRENLOS A COMO DE LUGAR!

Todos asintieron, no permitiría que Itachi le hiciera nada a Naruto, si lo llegaba a dañar se olvidaría de todo, incluso de que eran hermanos.

 **L** e dolía la cabeza y se sentía mareado, lo último que recordaba es haber llegado a la casa Uchiha para ver a Itachi y después.

Nada, ¿Qué había pasado? Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron trato de enfocar el lugar en donde estaba, estaba sobre un futón en una habitación que jamás había visto, al fijarse más observo al pequeño Konohamaru completamente desmayado.

― Konohamaru-chan ― Le llamo, el niño parecía desmayado. Intento moverse pero no pudo estaba completamente paralizado, ¿Qué mierda le sucedió?

― Veo que has despertado ― Esa voz, levanto los ojos para ver al Uchiha mayor.

― Itachi, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ― pregunto el aturdido rubio.

― ¿No es obvio?, te traje aquí para poder divertirnos.

Sonrió siniestramente, y a continuación de acerco al rubio que ahora notaba su ropa estaba mal arreglada, o al menos su camisa naranja la cual estaba a medio abotonar.

El pelinegro parecía disfrutar del momento, en estos momentos Naruto era una presa indefensa ante un depredador como él.

― No puedo moverme. ― El rubio trataba, de verdad trataba de liberarse, pero no podía.

― Te drogue con una poción que yo mismo hice a base de insectos. Pasará mucho tiempo antes que puedas moverte.

Desabrocho la camisa con calma, y comenzó a acariciar la piel, Naruto quería llorar la sensación no era nada comparado a cuando lo hacia Sasuke, sentía repulsa.

― Basta detente, ¿Qué ganas con esto?

― Recuperar mi lugar, no lo entiendes. Sasuke arruino todo. Yo era tu prometido como futuro líder, pero Sasuke se enamoró de ti y lucho por convertirse en cabeza del clan porque solo así podría casarse contigo. ¡Él es el culpable de todo!

― No.

Itachi estaba comenzando a meter la mano bajo el pantalón de Naruto, pero una presencia lo alerto.

― Valla Sasuke, eres más rápido de lo que pensé. Aun así no hay nada que puedas hacer, no puedes romper mi barrera, no tienes el poder suficiente. Disfruta del espectáculo, lo violare hasta saciarme y después obtendré un poder ilimitado al comérmelo.

Sasuke estaba furioso, sus ojos cambiaron del negro característico a un rojo sangre, en un rápido movimiento Itachi solo con sus manos, hizo un feo corte que atravesó todo el pecho de Sasuke, el comenzó a sangrar.

El mayor tomo mi rostro con dureza y me hizo mirar ― Míralo, míralo sangrar así podrás recuperar tus recuerdos ― Y como una película recuerdos comenzaron a pasar por mi mente.

 _Podía verse a un Naruto de niño, llevaba una pelota. Tenía días espiando a los vecinos que se habían mudado, había un par de niños y él quería jugar._

 _Ningún niño quería jugar con él, porque decían que era raro, porque les contaba de los monstruos que veía pero nadie le creía, decían que lo inventaba o que era muy raro._

 _Un pequeño ser mitad araña, serpiente se le apareció, comenzó a correr para escapar y entonces llego a patio de los vecinos._

 _Un niño acabo con su horrible perseguidor, y le tendió la mano._

― _Ten más cuidado, dobe._

― _A quien le dices dobe, teme. ― El rubito inflo los cachetes a modo de puchero, el otro niño solo rodo los ojos y comenzó a caminar._

― _Espera, ¿cómo te llamas?_

― _¿Para qué quieres saber? Tonto_

― _Eres un grosero, solo quería ser tu amigo. ― Por alguna extraña razón, ver al niño más pequeño triste pudo con él, por lo que accedió._

― _Sasuke, me llamo Sasuke. Recuérdalo tonto._

― _Naruto, me llamo Naruto y vivo aquí junto._

― _Lo sé ― dijo el pequeño azabache y se fue._

 _Naruto siguió buscando al niño que había conocido, pero este siempre le rehuía como si le fastidiara._

 _También conoció a Itachi, era el hermano mayor de Sasuke y era muy amable, a diferencia del menor._

 _Lo trataban, le ayudaba con los espíritus que le molestaban, incluso le dijo que era su prometido y que cuando fuera se casarían._

 _Naruto se rio de ello, no le dio mayor importancia le dijo que si, Itachi era bueno con él._

 _Sin embargo, el siempre buscaba a Sasuke, le gustaba pelear con él, un día incluso le espero bajo la lluvia a que terminara de estudiar con tal de jugar con él._

 _Aunque el azabache menor le decía que le fastidiaba, jugaba incluso se comió las albóndigas de barro que hizo para él, Itachi las había despreciado diciendo que podía ensuciarse._

 _Aunque en apariencia el mayor era muy amable con el rubito, lo cierto es que él no se sentía de la misma manera como cuando estaba con Sasuke, por eso le gustaba más._

― _Valla, parece que al "Senka" le gusta más Sasuke, podrías casarte con él._

 _El pequeño pelinegro miro al rubio, quien se había acomodado a dormir sobre sus piernas, tomándole de almohada humana después de jugar un rato. Le miro con tristeza._

― _Sabes que no es posible Abuelo, solo el cabeza de clan puede reclamar a la "Senka" y en este caso será Itachi._

― _Tú también podrías ser el líder ― toco la cabeza del menor de sus nietos ― si quisieras serlo, puedes._

 _Y con una enigmática sonrisa se fue, dejando a un pensativo Sasuke._

― _Yo, realmente ¿podría casarme con Naruto?_

El rubio volvió al presente al ver como nuevamente Itachi atacaba a su hermano, Sasuke estaba mal herido y se veía débil estaba perdiendo mucha sangre pero extrañamente no se defendía ante su hermano.

― Mírate, eres realmente patético hermanito. No entiendo porque te eligieron, soy más fuerte que tú, ni siquiera eres capaz de romper mi barrera. Disfrutare mucho mientras ves como hago mío a Naruto.

Tomo al rubio por el pelo, y estaba por besarle cuando repentinamente el rubio se soltó de su agarre, sorprendido miro un buen mecho de cabello rubio, era imposible pasarían horas antes de que el Uzumaki pudiera moverse.

Sin embargo al mirar hacia abajo pudo notar al pequeño Konohamaru, quien llevaba un cuchillo se veía débil.

― Deje en paz al príncipe, Itachi-dono.

― Oh, veo que el efecto en ti pasó más rápido. Jajaja pero que puede hacerme alguien tan débil como tú, ¿oh ya olvidaste lo que paso la última vez que entrenamos?

Ante el recuerdo el pequeño Konohamaru, tembló. ¡Claro que se acordaba!, difícilmente sería algo difícil de olvidar, el sentirse impotente mientras veía como sus hermanos perdían fuerza, como iban perdiendo la vida, como a el mismo se le estaba yendo de las manos.

Pero por el amo Sasuke, y por el príncipe tenía que ser fuerte, se puso de pie o al menos lo que sus temblorosas piernas le permitían, y enfrento a Itachi.

Pero no era rival para él, de un par de golpes lo redujo. Sasuke veía todo con impotencia, aún estaba débil y eso le dificultaba el poder romper la barrera.

Cuando vio a su hermano acercarse nuevamente a Naruto, al ver las lágrimas de impotencia en los ojos añiles ante la crueldad de Itachi, y de lo que este pretendía hacerle es como si algo se liberara dentro de él.

Sus ojos comenzaron a sangrar, y lo sabía un nuevo poder nacía en estos.

El Sharingan, que era un poder ocular de los Uchiha que únicamente recaía en la familia principal o real, era heredado. No todos lograban obtenerlo, Itachi y él, habían logrado despertarlo.

Sabía que su hermano era poderoso, realmente lo era pero, Sasuke no se había convertido en el líder porque si, no solo había sido la crueldad en la procedencia de sus actos, su abuelo Madara le había dicho que él quería que Sasuke fuera el líder porque había visto que tenía capacidad para despertar un poder aún mayor que el de Itachi, incluso pasarlo a él mismo. Dentro del Clan nadie había podido igualarse en poder a su abuelo.

― _Solo tú tienes el potencial para superarme, no lo olvides Sasuke._

La barrera se rompió, un sorprendido Itachi solo pudo observar como Naruto era arrebatado de sus brazos, y su hermano se apoderaba de él.

― Valla, valla así que tienes poderes escondidos.

― Itachi, ya basta por favor. Si estás enamorado de Naruto entiendo que…

― ¿Enamorado? No me hagas reír, esa tonterías es de humanos solo alguien tan estúpido y patético como tu pudo cometer el error de enamorarse, y de un humano. La "Senka" solo sirve para satisfacernos y hacernos poderosos, amarlo es un error y eso muy pronto lo descubrirás.

Itachi se preparaba para atacar de nuevo, sabía que su hermano no se defendería sin embargo fue detenido.

Los demás tengu fueron llegando, no podía pelear contra todos.

― Ya basta Itachi-dono. ― Un serio Juugo le detuvo, pero todos podían observar que estaba muy molesto.

Deseaba golpear con todas sus fuerzas a Itachi, acabar con él por todo lo que acababa de hacer.

― Juugo, ya basta ha sido suficiente sangre por hoy.

Ante el mandato de Sasuke, este no le quedo de otra que acatarlo.

Itachi sonrió con burla ― Muy pronto hermanito, descubrirás el gran error que has cometido al enamorarte del Senka.

 **I** tachi fue encerrado, la calma parecía regresar a la casa Uchiha. Konohamaru y sus hermanos se hallaban en el mismo cuarto, habían tenido que curar al pequeño y ellos no quisieron separarse de él.

Sasuke estaba con Naruto, mientras los demás tengu se mantenían en la sala.

― Sasuke debería matar a Itachi. ― Suigetsu expreso su pensamiento, que si eran honestos era el que todos tenían.

― Ya deberías de saber, que jamás haría algo así. ― El calmado Neji decía lo obvio.

― Me da rabia, él podría hacerlo si quiera, pero ni siquiera se atreve a defenderse de Itachi; todo por ese estúpido sentimiento de culpabilidad que aún tiene por haberle quitado su lugar.

Todos se quedaron en silencia, era verdad Sasuke se sentía culpable por eso no se atrevía a molestar e Itachi, ni a defenderse si este le atacaba, nada, no le gustaba actuar en su contra.

Es una pena que el sentimiento no fuera mutuo.

― Itachi no deja ser un miembro de la familia real, como tal no podemos hacer nada. Lo importante ahora es que el amo Sasuke y el príncipe se recuperen.

― Oh, estoy seguro que en estos momentos se están recuperando bastante bien. ― Dijo Sai con una sonrisa enigmática.

En el cuarto del pelinegro, este se hallaba vendado del pecho. Naruto estaba a su lado, había intentado curarlo pero el pelinegro le dijo que no era necesario sus heridas sanaban solas.

― Sasuke, deberías dejar que te vea esas heridas.

― Ya te dije que no es necesario, dobe. Pero si tanto insistes hay una manera en que puedes sanarme.

― ¿Cual? ― pregunto el rubio emocionado.

― En un ágil movimiento dejo al rubio bajo su cuerpo. ― Si me dejas darte amor, me recuperare de inmediato.

Naruto pensaba golpearlo, pero recordó las palabras de Kuzunoha "Tus simples besos nos dan energía". Bueno la verdad es que él también lo deseaba había estado tan asustado pensando que Sasuke podría morir, en verdad estaba aterrorizado.

Para sorpresa del Uchiha, fue el mismo rubio quien lo jalo para besarlo, y por supuesto no se hizo del rogar.

Cuando el aire fue necesario se separaron. ― ¿Ya estas mejor? ― pregunto el rubio.

― Quizás un poco más, pero antes ― le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza rubia.

― ¡PORQUE ME PEGAS, ESTUPIDO! ― grito el rubio sobándose.

― Te dije que no estuvieras a solas con Itachi, tu Usurantokachi.

El rubio inflo los mofletes ― Ya, ya lo siento es solo que ― bajo la mirada azulina, un tanto avergonzado de lo que estaba por confesar. ― El me ofreció la manera de desbloquear mis recuerdos, hay cosas que olvide y tras que recuerdo pero yo solo quería recordar tantos recuerdos de Sasuke como fuera posible.

― Dobe. ― susurro y apretó al rubio en un abrazo, era imposible seguir enojado con ese tonto. ― Es probable, que el mismo Itachi sea quien bloqueo tus recuerdos.

― Si, eso pienso quería que me olvidara de Sasuke, pero a pesar de todo yo aún te recordaba.

El pelinegro sonrió y el rubio correspondió ― Pero, ¿sabes? Ya no me importa, porque ahora estoy enamorado no del Sasuke de mis recuerdos, si no del hombre que es.

Sasuke le beso con pasión, tomándolo desprevenido pero el respondió con el mismo ímpetu.

― No sabes cuánto soñé con volver a estar contigo, con escucharte. Ahora al fin Naruto sé que al estar contigo he encontrado mi hogar.

― Sasuke.

― Ahora, cúrame.

Y volvió a besarle una y otra vez, y Naruto se atrevió a decirle en voz alta y una y otra vez cuanto le quería.

Porque ya no tenía dudas, Sasuke le amaba tanto como él, ambos estaban atrapados y no había manera, ni deseaban ser liberados.

 _Probablemente, jamás podría escapar de esa dulce jaula en que estaba preso._

 _ **Continuara….**_

Bueno aquí está el quinto capítulo, un poco del pasado y de cómo fue que Sasuke se atrevió a pelear por tener el derecho de casarse con Naruto.

Había cometido un error, espero me disculpen la verdad tengo la idea en la cabeza, pero como la había dejado por meses se me fue ese detalle, pero esta corregido y no es algo que afecte demasiado a la trama.

¿Comentarios? ¿Dudas? ¿Sugerencias?.


	6. Chapter 6 La Fuente de la Inmortalidad

Ha llegado el capítulo 6, lo admito me tomo dos días escribirlo debido a mi vagancia, ah es tan difícil deshacerse de ella pero al final aquí esta.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a su autor Masashi Kishimoto; el manga Black Bird y sus personajes pertenecen a su autora Kanoko Sakurakoji.

Pareja: SasuNaru

 _ **Pájaro Negro**_

 **Capítulo VI – La Fuente de la Inmortalidad**

 **L** as cosas parecían haber vuelto a la normalidad, salvo por el hecho de que Sasuke lucía un poco triste, quizás para todo el mundo era el mismo bastardo arrogante de siempre pero en su mirada se podía notar cierto tinte de tristeza. Sasuke se culpaba a si mismo por lo que había sucedido con Itachi.

― Hola ― saludo el rubio.

― Hola ― respondió el Uchiha, tomando en cuenta todo lo que habían pasado últimamente parecía un saludo escueto, podría haberle saludado como dicta la regla ya que finalmente era su profesor pero se sentía un poco tímido.

El azabache le miro, pero Naruto pudo notar como su mirada se detenía en un punto entre su hombro y oreja, había intentado peinarse de modo que no se notara mucho el pedazo de cabello que le faltaba, su madre le había visto y se alarmado le pregunto qué le sucedió, él le invento una tontería de que mascando chicle se le había pegado al cabello y no le había quedado más opción que el cortarlo.

Su madre le miro escéptica, hasta llego a pensar que era abusado en la escuela pero al final, no le quedo más que aceptar la patética excusa de su vástago.

Ofreció arreglarlo, o al menos intentarlo y eso fue lo que hizo aun así, para Sasuke era como estarlo viendo, un recordatorio de lo inútil que había sido para proteger a Naruto.

― Mama lo arreglo, pero no me preocupa el cabello crecerá eventualmente ― intentaba hacerle sentir mejor, pero al notar que no lograba nada, en un arrebato lo atrajo del saco y lo beso.

El sorprendido Uchiha no tardo en corresponder, sin embargo antes de que pudieran intensificar el contacto se vieron obligados a separarse al escuchar cómo se acercaban algunas personas.

― Uchiha-sensei, Naruto ― Haruno la amiga de Naruto, fue la primera en notarlos.

― Oh, hola chicos ― saludo el rubio un poco nervioso.

― Uzumaki te encargo ― El Uchiha se despidió, para la mayoría no era raro verlos juntos ya que se sabía que el profesor asesoraba al rubio que era realmente malo en matemáticas.

Eso no evitaba que Naruto se sintiera un poco nervioso, sin embargo disimulo bien o al menos eso pensó.

― Oh, Naruto por cierto después de clases iremos a comer, ¿te gustaría venir?

Le encantaría, no solía salir con sus amigos ya que entre mayor era la concentración de gente, también lo era la de los monstruos que le perseguían.

Temía que alguno de sus amigos se viese afectado ― Lo siento pero debo ayudar a mamá, para la próxima.

― Siempre nos dices eso, pero nunca vas ― dijo Ino con cierto tono de reproche.

― Lo siento chicos de verdad.

No insistieron más, y se fueron hablando de trivialidades pero Naruto en verdad deseaba salir con ellos.

 **L** lego a la mansión Uchiha, al entrar se encontró con todos los chicos quienes al verle le hicieron una reverencia.

― Bienvenido príncipe ― saludaron a coro, el rubio les miro afectadamente.

― Gracias, eh chicos yo quería pedirles que no me dijeran príncipe.

― Pero serás el esposo del líder, para nosotros eres nuestro príncipe ― comento Juugo

― Eh, pero no soy su esposo. Y me es incómodo, solo díganme Naruto.

― Si insiste ― contesto un formal Neji.

― Gracias, y quería pedirles un favor, ¿alguien se podría hacer pasar por mi novio, y tomarnos una foto? Mis amigos me la piden, pero sería complicado ya que Sasuke es mi profesor.

― ¿Quién podría ser? ― pregunto al aire Neji.

El rubio les observo a todos, eran muy guapos pero. Juugo se veía demasiado serio e intimidante, para ser sincero le daba un poco de miedo, Suigetsu era raro, Sai tenía esa sonrisilla que ponía los pelos de punta, Gaara y Neji parecían mejor opción aunque podría decantarse por Neji ser veía serio y responsable.

― Yo no tengo ningún problema, Naruto-kun encantado me tomo una foto contigo ― Sai comento como si nada.

― Creo que Gaara sería la mejor opción ― apunto Neji ― se ven de la misma edad.

Bueno ya que lo pensaba, al final fue el pelirrojo quien se tomó la foto con el Uzumaki la verdad se veían bastante bien juntos.

En ese momento apareció el dueño de la casa, quien no se veía muy alegre que digamos.

― ¡Sasuke! ― exclamo con sorpresa el rubio ― estabas aquí.

El Azabache tan solo le llamo con la mano, cuando el rubio se acercó le arrebato el teléfono para observar la foto.

― Valla, parecen una verdadera pareja, se ven muy bien juntos ― dijo con cierto veneno, sin embargo antes de que Naruto pudiese decir algo borro la foto.

― ¿Pero qué te pasa imbécil? ¿Por qué la borras? La necesitaba como prueba. ― ¿ahora qué haría? Necesitaba una foto, conocía demasiado bien a sus amigos y sabía que no le dejarían en paz hasta que les enseñara una foto de su "novio".

Aun recordaba como Sakura e Ino le acorralaron durante el almuerzo hasta que les confeso, que efectivamente tenía a alguien en su vida.

― ¡Yo soy tu hombre! ― se señaló el bruno ― ¿Cómo puedes mostrar las evidencias de tu infidelidad a tu esposo?

― ¡Bastardo! No eres mi esposo, y tampoco soy infiel.

― Dobe

― Teme

Ah pero que divertido era verlos discutir.

― No seas necio, Usurantokachi. Además no te conviene veras Gaara está envuelto en un complicado trio amoroso con Neji y Sai, Suigetsu se ama demasiado a sí mismo para poder ver más allá de su nariz., y Juugo es asexual. ¿Ves? El único que te conviene soy yo.

― ¿Qué? ― El rubio estaba bastante shockeado ante la confesión, no podía creer que esos tres anduvieran aunque si rememoraba el poco tiempo que llevaba de conocerles, Neji solía ser bastante protector con el pelirrojo, pero lo atribuyo a que era porque Gaara era menor, y Sai bueno le había visto en más de una ocasión dirigir cierta mirada de anhelo al menor ¿Cómo no lo vio antes?

 **E** ra temporada de caquis, y en la mansión Uchiha había varios árboles, Naruto y los chicos se dispusieron a cortar a Naruto le gustaban mucho.

― ¡Hay muchos árboles! ― comento el rubio asombrado.

― Si, el amo Sasuke decidió que se quedaran dice que te gustan mucho. Me conto de que de niños se divertían mucho cortando. ― Neji le ayudaba a cortar en estos momentos, los demás estaban en los otros árboles divirtiéndose con los más pequeños.

― Si, muy divertido ― dijo con cierto sarcasmo el rubio, cuando niños él le pedía ayuda a Sasuke para bajar caquis, pero el pelinegro se divertía de lo lindo lanzándolas sobre el pequeño rubio hasta este terminaba completamente sucio.

― Me da gusto ver que Konohamaru ya está más recuperado ― Uzumaki miro hacia el pequeño que sonreía junto a sus hermanos y los demás tengu.

― Escuche un poco sobre su historia, cuando fuimos capturados por Itachi estaba realmente traumatizado.

― Cuando Itachi aún era el heredero para ser cabeza de clan, decidió tomar la batuta del entrenamiento de Konohamaru y sus hermanos, ellos en un futuro, como estaba designado, formarían parte del grupo de elite que sirve al líder. Fue algo inusual pero nadie sospecho nada, sin embargo fue una masacre, si no lo detienen los hubiese matado a todos.

El rubio se quedó consternado algo así había escuchado pero tanta crueldad era demasiado; el castaño continuo el relato. ― Udon murió, como demonios que somos tenemos dos vidas en caso de perder una tenemos una de "repuesto" que una vez perdida no hay vuelta atrás. Quedaron muy afectados pero Konohamaru se sintió responsable por sus hermanos. ― Ambos dirigieron su mirada a los tres hermanos que corrían y sonreían.

― Sasuke les tomo bajo su protección, y decidió hacerse cargo de su entrenamiento el mismo. Es paternal con los más pequeños, porque le recuerdan a ti., el me platico que tenías la misma edad de Konohamaru cuando él se fue de aquí. Siempre hablaba de ti, por eso teníamos muchos deseos de conocerte.

Naruto le miro sorprendido, no pudo evitar pensar en el hecho de que ellos le habían aceptado sin ningún tipo de reparo debido a Sasuke, pero no solo se trataba del hecho de que el fuera su "amo", no, es porque él le quería realmente.

Se sintió mal al recordar y pensar en lo que sentía el azabache, cada vez que él le rechazo y le decía aquellas crueles palabras, se sintió terriblemente culpable y, se prometió a si mismo que le compensaría por aquel hecho.

No es que se fuera a volver de ahora en adelante un obediente y dulce novio, no estaba en su naturaleza, pero trataría de pagarle.

Y le agradecía por todo lo que le daba, y le seguía dando.

 **L** e dolía terriblemente la cabeza, abrió los ojos y al enfocar no reconoció el techo, con cuidado miro a un lado y hacía el otro y definitivamente ese no era su cuarto.

Al girar se topó con el rostro sereno de Sasuke que le miraba, casi se avienta al techo del susto.

¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo termino ahí? Auch ¿Por qué su cabeza dolía tanto? Se llevó una mano hacia esta y descubrió que tenía sangre.

En serio ¿Qué mierda había sucedido?

― Te emborrachaste, y no pudiste dar dos pasos antes de caerte y terminar en el piso sangrando. Tuve que traerte hacía aquí.

― Pero yo no ― Intento decir pero recordó que mientras comían los chicos le ofrecieron un poco de ponche pero al parecer este tenía un poco de alcohol. ― El ponche.

― Te volviste el monstruo de los besos, le robaste su primer beso a los trillizos.

Naruto quería decirle que mentía pero el recuerdo de él besando a Konohamaru llego a su mente, rayos como pudo emborracharse así. Se halo de los cabellos con desesperación, Sasuke solo le veía divertido mientras el rubio hacia su drama.

― Bien suficiente, voy a curarte y para castigarte hare que duela ― dijo el azabache, acostó al rubio sobre la cama y se puso encima suyo.

― Detente, Sasuke ― quiso decir pero el azabache había comenzado a lamer la herida ― Es-espe – auu ― se quejó si le dolía, pero como cada vez que Sasuke le curaba era placentero también.

Le curo la herida, pero no se conformó con eso y comenzó a besarle apasionadamente, a lo que el rubio no se opuso.

Bastante motivado por la participación de Naruto, el tengu comenzó a pasar sus manos por el cuerpo del rubio, comenzando a colarlas debajo de la ropa, el rubio no deseaba quedarse atrás y el también comenzó a tocar a Sasuke.

Las cosas estaban subiendo de nivel bastante rápido, pero el sonido del celular del rubio les interrumpió, Sasuke estuvo a punto de dejar al Uzumaki sin teléfono pero este lo impidió.

Era una llamada de su madre, quién le avisaba que su padre había llegado a casa, y que le esperaba. Había extrañado bastante a su progenitor así que también deseaba verlo.

― Es mamá, mi padre ha llegado a casa debo irme.

― Tu padre viaja mucho, ¿verdad?

― Si, es profesor de universidad, pero viaja mucho debido a su trabajo de investigación.

― Es profesor, ¿y aun así tienes tan malas notas? Usurantokachi ― dijo burlón.

― ¡Solo soy malo en matemáticas! ― contesto irritado.

― Como digas, bien te acompaño a la salida.

Le hubiese gustado llevarlo a casa, pero el mismo Naruto le había dicho que aún no era tiempo que le vieran sus padres.

Al llegar a casa su padre le recibió con un fuerte abrazo.

― ¡Mi bebé! Al fin después de pasar tanto tiempo separados, estamos juntos.

Su padre sin importar el tiempo no dejaba de ser dramático.

― Esta bien papá, ya no soy un bebé.

― Oh Naru, sin importar cuanto lo digas para mí siempre lo serás. Lamento haberme perdido tu cumpleaños, pero te he traído varios regalos y tenemos una sorpresa.

Lo llevo hacia la sala de estar donde en una mesa había diferentes platillos, desde su amado ramen hasta pastel de chocolate ¡eran sus platillos favoritos!

Su madre estaba ahí esperando por él ― Gracias mamá, papá pero ya me habían celebrado.

― Pero este viejo no estuvo presente, y quería festejar como era debido.

Pasaron un rato agradable, estaban viendo los presentes cuando Naruto se percató del paquete de libros de su padre; debido a sus investigaciones solía haber montones de ellos regados por doquier.

― ¿En que trabajas ahora, papá?

― Estoy investigando el Folclore Japonés ― le paso uno de los libros, y Naruto casi se le sale el corazón al verlo.

En ese libro hablaba de los demonios tengu, es como si ese libro fuese hecho para que lo leyera.

― Ese en especial habla sobre los demonios tengu, quienes según la leyenda suelen capturar jovencitas para convertirlas en sus esposas y comérselas, si alguna llega a sobrevivir solo le esperan cosas terribles. Debes tener cuidado Naru, no quisiera que algo malo te pasara que tal que un horrible tengu te roba.

Casi, casi le dan ganas de reír histéricamente si su padre supiera ― ¡No soy una chica papá!

― Ya lo sé, pero eres tan lindo que seguramente no podrían resistirse.

Se sonrojo de vergüenza, pero una parte de él no podía parar de pensar en lo que le esperaba, aún era incierto su futuro, si bien había aceptado sus sentimientos por Sasuke.

¿Qué es lo que le sucedería si se casaba con este? En ese momento el sonido de los truenos en el cielo anunció una tormenta.

 **A** l llegar a la escuela noto cierto revuelo, lo que le extraño en demasía, entre el grupo de personas pudo distinguir a sus amigos.

― Buenos días chicos, ¿Qué sucede?

― ¿No lo sabes Naruto? ― pregunto su amiga pelirosa.

― Tenemos un héroe en la escuela ― apunto Ino con emoción ― Debido a la tormenta el rio se desbordo, y un niño cayó en él, pero ¡Uchiha-sensei salto para salvarlo!

El mencionado apareció por el pasillo, se había quitado el saco y la camisa, iba medio desnudo por la escuela e iba completamente mojado.

― Estúpido exhibicionista ― murmuro el rubio molesto, ya que las chicas y uno que otro chico, babeaban por donde pasaba el Uchiha.

¡Era suyo! Quería gritarles, pero se tuvo que morder la lengua ya que no podía decirlo, sus ojos se toparon los pozos insondables del tengu, quien le hizo la seña de que lo acompañara.

― ¿Naruto-kun? ¿A dónde vas? ― pregunto lee al ver que el rubio comenzaba a desaparecer.

― Eh- olvide algo en el casillero ahorita regreso ― y se fue, alcanzo al Uchiha en su oficina y nada más entrar este le abrazo.

― ¡Suéltame idiota! Me vas a mojar. ― dijo tratando de soltarse del abrazo.

― No, tengo frio necesito que me des calor o moriré de hipotermia.

― ¡Pues no deberías de ir por el pasillo, desnudo!

― ¿Celoso?

― Eso quisieras.

― Oh, yo que te llame porque tenías esa mirada ya sabes como diciendo ¡No lo miren es mío!

― Yo no mire a nadie así.

El Uchiha sonrió porque sabía que Naruto mentía, entonces el rubio se percató de algo el tengu estaba prácticamente seco.

― ¿Cómo? ― pregunto extrañado.

― Es debido a ti, secarme es algo que no toma mucho de mi poder pero al estar cerca de ti tú lo potencias.

Nuevamente las dudas asaltaron al rubio, que es lo que le pasaría una vez casado con Sasuke, tal y como dicen los libros ¿Moriría? Al final Sasuke no resistiría y terminaría por comérselo.

El azabache noto la duda en los ojos cerúleos que tanto amaba ― ¿Qué pasa?

― Nada ― mintió, no se atrevía a preguntarle.

― Tengo algo para ti. ― dijo y le extendió un collar, de este colgaba una pluma negra, lo giro y se la ato al cuello.

― ¿Qué es?

― Es una de mis plumas, te servirá como protección, y es mi manera de decir que ya tienes dueño.

― Valla están muy juntitos, al parecer ya es un hecho que están juntos.

― ¡Kuzunoha! ― exclamo el rubio al ver al joven zorro, hacia días que no le había visto.

El futuro líder del clan de los zorros estaba frente a él, había escuchado que había peleado con Sasuke por el derecho a casarse con él, al final fue el tengu quien ganó pero había resultado herido.

― ¿Vienes a que te mate de nuevo?

― No, he reconocido mi derrota y me rindo. Naruto es tuyo y lo he aceptado ― dijo levantando las manos en son de paz.

― Me cuesta creerte ― dijo el azabache y levanto la ceja, confiar en los zorros sería un completo error.

― Soy sincero, de verdad.

― Si tus palabras son sinceras, demuéstralo. Déjame ver tu fuente de la inmortalidad.

― No sé de qué me hablas.

Sasuke resopló ― Tu lo que quieres es que te mate.

― No, de verdad no lo sé, aun no soy el líder por lo tanto aún hay cosas que desconozco pero averiguare.

Dicho esto se fue, pero Naruto se preguntó que es "La Fuente de la Inmortalidad", y porque sentía que tenía que ver con él.

 **T** ras la insistencia de sus amigos, Naruto accedió a salir con ellos fueron a comer y por primera vez pudo estar rodeado de ellos sin que ningún demonio o espíritu le molestara, de hecho desde que Sasuke le dio el collar pudo notar como este los repelía.

Comieron y fueron de compras, al finalizar insistieron en ver la foto con su novio cosa que le avergonzó ya que Sasuke se había transformado para que no le reconocieran, pero en su lugar se había dejado el cabello largo, ojos rojos, en su mejilla estaba escrita con tinta roja que simulaba sangre la palabra "Death"

En resumen era un loco, sus amigos le miraron como diciéndole que tenía problemas pero al final hablaron con él, y le externaron su apoyo sabía que podía contar con ellos.

No había podido ir al dojo de Lee, pero prometió regresar esa misma semana.

Eso le hizo ver lo valiosos y preciados que eran sus amigos para él, definitivamente aún no estaba listo para perderlos.

 **A** ún no sabía cómo tocar el tema con Sasuke, pero quería saber, y también que el tengu supiera que aún no estaba listo para separarse de las personas que le importaban.

Llego a la casa del azabache y entro, la verdad siempre se preguntaba por la seguridad de la casa aunque suponía que debido al poder que los demás podían sentir dentro de esta nadie se atrevía a acercarse.

La voz de Sasuke llegó a sus oídos, sin querer ser visto aún, se permitió escuchar la conversación que este sostenía con su general.

― Sasuke, no puedes retrasar la boda por mucho, la gente del clan se empieza a impacientar.

― Lo sé, pero Naruto aún no está listo y no me atrevo a alejarlo de los suyos.

― Lo sé, hemos aprendido a conocerlo y apreciarle, pero no olvides que tienes una obligación.

― Le pedí a Kuzunoha que me permita ver la fuente de la inmortalidad, pero fingió no saber nada.

― Sería muy útil si pudieses verlo, incluso para los más ancestros es un misterio "La Senka".

El rubio se sorprendió, desde el día anterior había tenido la duda sobre la famosa fuente de la inmortalidad, ahora sabía que tenía que ver con él.

Cuando el momento llegará, ¿podría elegir? Sasuke o las personas que le importaba, ¿sería así?

 **E** l rubio iba a prisa por los pasillos del colegio, iba tarde para la asignatura de historia el estúpido de Sasuke le había retenido, se sonrojo al recordar que el también había participado activamente.

― Hola Naruto ― El saludo del peliplata le sobre salto, Kuzunoha se hallaba frente a él.

― Hola ― recordó lo que había escuchado el día anterior ― Kuzunoha, quería saber ¿Qué es la fuente de la inmortalidad?

― Realmente no tengo del todo la información, pero sé que pertenece a mi clan y el viejo no me deja mostrarlo, pero sé que habla de "La Senka"; si habla de Naruto ¿No deberías poder leerlo?

― Pero dices que no te dejan mostrarlo.

― No me dejan sacarlo de casa, pero si vienes a mi casa creo que podría mostrártelo. ¿Qué dices? Ven mañana a mi casa y te lo mostrare.

¿Qué debía hacer?, el rubio miro al zorro y por alguna razón aquella sonrisa que le dio le provocó un escalofrió.

 _ **Continuara…**_

Aquí les dejo el capítulo 6, por ahora les dimos un poco de descanso pero para no varias les vienen varios problemas encima.

¿Qué conlleva ser la Senka realmente?, Ni Sasuke, ni Naruto lo saben pero cuando lo descubran quizás vean que estar juntos no es del todo bueno.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, ¿dudas? ¿Comentarios?


End file.
